Adventures In The Enchanted Forest
by MasterClass60
Summary: Based from Adventures In Kalos: The Journey with Friends. Ember, now living in the Enchanted Forest, adjusts to her new life. She experiences new adventures, bonds with new friends, and learns about the true meaning of family.
1. Getting Used To Your Surroundings

It's been a while, but I'm back. Here is a brand new mini series involving Ember in her new home, the Enchanted Forest. If you do not know who Ember is, look at my Kalos OC story: **_Adventures In Kalos: The Journey With Friends_** and look for the chapters labeled _Braixen's Frozen Adventure_. Along with her new family, follow the little plucky firefox as she adjusts to her new life, bonds with Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, and go through many new experiences and emotions. Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon, Frozen, or anything else.

It has been five minutes since Ember said goodbye to her friends, especially Serena. But to her, it felt like an hour. A lot led up to this moment. After learning that she was originally from the Enchanted Forest, and stopping Agatha Vanessa once and for all in an untimely fashion, Elsa and Anna gave the group a tour. Ember got to see her entire home and decided to stay. Everyone understood, especially Serena, who has been with her since day 1. After an emotional goodbye, they went to continue their journey. Ember knew that this was how it was meant to be, but to be honest, it made her sad because she was going to miss her friends dearly. That exact thought was going through her mind as she sat on a rock, looking up at the forest trees. Elsa was watching her, wanting to cheer the poor firefox up. As she approached her, Ember turned her head to see her new "mother" wanting to talk to her. Elsa then sat next to her as she says,"You miss your friends a lot. Am I right"? As Ember nodded slowly, she continued with,"I can understand. You know something? When I became the ice spirit and started living here, I missed Anna and everyone else terribly. I still do. However, what helps is knowing that even though we now live far away, we're all still connected. Our special friendships and bonds keeps that connection alive. With that, in a way, we all still remain together, even if we aren't together physically."

Ember seemed to understand as she says,"I know that, but for me, it's different because well...Serena was the first human I was able to trust. Especially with everything I went through." Placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, Elsa smiled as she said,"I'm sure she misses you as well. But do you remember when we went to Atohallen? When you transformed and gained a similar appearance to her? You also gained the ability to share the same emotions, thoughts, etc. In a way, you became her, so, she'll always be a part of you, even when she's not visible." That seemed to make Ember feel a lot better as she smiled and hugged Elsa, who happily embraced the firefox in her arms. Elsa then says,"I will do my best to help you adjust to your new life here and I will try to be the best mother figure I can be for you." Ember smiled at Elsa as she says,"I cannot thank you enough Elsa. For everything." Elsa stood up and said,"You're very welcome. Now, why don't I show you where you'll be living with me"? Taking her by the paw, the two begin to walk deep into the forest before entering the ice realm. As they kept walking, they soon entered a small village with some of the Northuldra villagers bowing at their presence. Elsa showed Ember a huge tent where she was staying. Inside was a couple of her things, including two empty sleeping bags. One was Elsa's, while the other, smaller one, was for Ember. On the smaller sleeping bag was a violet coat, a red scarf, white earmuffs, and a pair of black boots just her size. Seeing how excited Ember looked, Elsa says,"This winter gear will help you stay warm in this realm. I figured it from the last time you visited and shivered from the cold." Ember immediately put on the gear, everything fitting nicely, before placing her new fedora on the sleeping bag. The firefox twirled as she says,"I feel warmer than toast already." All geared up, they walked outside as Elsa looked at the trees and then back at Ember before saying,"Want to go for a ride"? The firefox nodded as the water spirit rose from the river and Elsa encased it with ice.

Suddenly, a reindeer appeared in front of Ember as she hopped on it with ease. As Elsa did the same with the frozen ice spirit, they both rode into the forest. Gale, the wind spirit, followed them in the trees as Bruni, the fire spirit, hopped from tree to tree, following them as well. Elsa saw and made a snowbank, to which Bruni hopped into and cooled down easily. Ember smiled brightly as she felt her adrenaline pumping, the wind blowing past her, and every step become a leap of faith. Seeing how happy she was made Elsa smile in happiness as well. They rode passed the autumn leaves, the rock giants, and the rushing currents of the river. Soon, they turned around and started to head back to the ice realm. Along the way, Elsa saw a pond and ushered the water spirit to stop there for a minute. As she hopped off, the water spirit returned to normal and disappeared into the water. Ember hopped off the reindeer and followed Elsa, who used her ice magic to freeze the pond frozen solid. Ember gazed at the frozen pond as she asked,"Why did we stop here and why did you freeze the pond"? Elsa quickly transformed their shoes into skates as she says,"You've never been ice skating before"? Ember shook her head as Elsa helped her onto the ice. At first, she struggled to remain upright and fell bottom first. As Elsa helped her up, she says,"Try moving your feet as if you were marching." Ember gave it a shot and was soon moving effortlessly on the ice. She even incorporated her dancing ability into her skating, almost resembling a professional figure skating dancer. Elsa was impressed as she says,"You skate beautifully despite it being your first time." Once Ember stopped and was able to remain upright, she says,"I guess my dancing ability sort of helps."

After an hour of ice skating, the two started to walk back as the sun was beginning to set beyond the mountains. Both were exhausted, and Ember was famished. Hearing her stomach rumble, it almost sounded like thunder. Once they got back to the village, Elsa made her a salad with fresh berries and cooked some fish on the fire. The meal was enough to fill her stomach and give her energy. She smiled as she says,"I've never tasted cooked fish before, but then again, I've never eaten fish before either way. It's good..really good." Seeing her happy with the food provided, Elsa was relived that at least she now she didn't need to worry about finding anything specific for her to eat. With a full belly, Ember was now satisfied, but exhausted. A yawn escaped from her as Elsa decided that it was now late and time to get some sleep. They both entered the tent as Ember removed her winter gear before rubbing her eyes in exhaustion. She put the fedora on the side and crawled into her sleeping bag. Elsa gently petted her behind the ears and whispered,"Goodnight," as Ember fell fast asleep. Elsa quietly walked out of the tent to make sure things were ok before turning in for the night. One of the villagers asked her,"What's it like being a mother figure"? Elsa blushed before saying,"It's not going to be an easy job, but, it's fun. Plus, I'll get to learn more about her as she learns more about us." Soon, she went back in and went into her sleeping bag. Seeing Ember asleep and happy was enough to make her smile, glad that Ember was adjusting to her new home easily. Many more adventures and experiences were to occur in the future, but for now, it's nice to enjoy what's happening now. A new friend and a new family member enjoying herself.


	2. Growing Close Through Contact

Disclaimer- I do not own pokemon, frozen, or the lyrics and song used today.

Ember awoke to the sounds of birds chirping and the reindeer grunting. She yawned and sat upright before stretching and rubbing her ruby red eyes in an attempt to avoid falling back to sleep. She turned her head to see Elsa still asleep. Not wanting to wake her up just yet, Ember quietly stood up and tiptoed out of the tent. She was met with the crisp, cold breeze of the morning air and fellow residents of the village. Ember inhaled the cold air before exhaling, releasing a visible, cloudy mist while doing so. She says quietly,"Nothing beats morning air when you wake up, especially in the forest. A nice change of pace here." The breeze, courtesy of Gale, tousled her fur and her hair, making her smile in gratitude and content. Before she knew it, she was joined by Elsa, who had woken up and came out to join her. As Ember looked up and smiled at Elsa, the ice spirit looked at her and said,"I see you're enjoying the morning air here. In the Enchanted Forest, mornings are usually very quiet and peaceful." Ember nodded and replied,"I am. It's so quiet. Out here, I am able to hear so many new sounds that I never even heard back in Kalos. I hear birds chirping, the reindeer plying and even the Northuldra villagers hard at work." Elsa was glad to see Ember easily adjusting to her new home with ease as she says,"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Now, I'm going to gather some berries. I will be right back." Elsa walked into the forest as Ember decided to see if there was anything she could do to pass the time.

While waiting for Elsa to return, she helped Honeymaren Nattura move some logs and tend to the baby reindeer's needs. Honeymaren commented while putting the logs in a pile,"You're pretty strong to be able to carry so much." Ember smiled and replied,"I've battled a lot back in Kalos, so, I've built some strength while doing so. Though, moving all those logs has made me quite hungry." Luckily, Elsa soon returned with a basket of berries as she says,"Will these berries do"? Ember saw and nodded happily as the two ate happily together. Once they were finished, before they could discuss on what to do today, they were greeted by a visitor, which turned out to be Bruni, the fire spirit of the Enchanted Forest. It jumped into Ember's paws as they both nuzzled cheek to cheek before it climbed up onto her shoulder. Ember couldn't help but laugh a little while saying,"Bruni is so adorable. He's so smooth and hot when needed." Elsa smiled as she used her ice magic to create a couple of snowflakes as Bruni caught them on its tongue and ate them. One rogue snowflake landed on Ember's nose as it disappeared in a light dust, causing Ember to laugh again. Elsa smiled as she says,"I guess you find my magic quite interesting." Ember put Bruni on a tree branch as she says,"It's more than interesting. It's downright amazing!

The ability to manipulate, form, and create ice and snow all within the movements of your own two hands is incredible! Inspiring! Just...magical! I kind of wish I am able to do something like that." Elsa simply smiled and patted the little firefox on the head as she says,"I can understand considering before, you usually don't experience anything magic related before." As Elsa kept the petting motion up, Ember was giggling from the ticklish feeling. Seeing how happy she looked, Elsa commented,"I see someone is quite ticklish." Ember replied in mid-giggles,"Behind my ears and on top of my head are my two most favorite places to be petted. I remember when Serena would pet me here, she'd also tousle my hair and I like it. It tickles and I like the feeling of it." Elsa then came up with an idea as she says,"Well, how about we get to know each other? Since you'll be living here with me now, we might as well learn a little more about one another to strengthen our friendship." Ember seemed to like that idea a lot as the two sat together and began to talk. Ember started things off with,"Well, to begin things, I'm not like the animals in the forest. I'm technically a pokemon, a well...I guess I would best define it as...a creature with special powers which we use a lot in battle. What else? Oh yeah. I'm a fire type, much like Bruni in a similar sense, I love to bake, perform, look my best, help out whenever it's needed, and spend time with those I love. I enjoy quality time, being petted, trying new things, and even looking forward for whatever occurs in the future, except when it's bad. On the personal side, I'm usually very calm and passionate, but when agitated, I sometimes tend to be a bit of a "hothead." Finally, I care for my friends and family very deeply and I'm willing to do anything I can when they are hurt, sick, or in need of help."

Once Ember finished, Elsa had her turn to talk as she says,"Well, to start things off, I'm Anna's older sister. She's the youngest by a couple of years. We used to live in the castle together with our parents...until they died on a sea trip to Atohallen." Ember gasped quietly as she says,"I'm so sorry Elsa. I didn't know." Elsa smiled, saying,"It's ok Ember. We didn't expect it to happen and yes, Anna and I still miss our parents so, but, we know they're always looking down on us, proud of all that we've been able to accomplish since their passing. Even then, during the incident I told you about before, when we met Olaf, Sven, and Kristoff, in a way, Anna and I felt like together, we all became a huge family together." This got Ember thinking as she says,"Like when I met you guys and soon became a part of your family. Right"? Elsa nodded as she continues with,"Much liek that, plus, your description fits everyone nicely. The forest spirits, and Olaf, are like your siblings. Anna, being my sister and Kristoff being her husband, are like your aunt and uncle. Then, there's me, to which you best describe me as a mother and you being, I guess, my daughter." Ember smiled before asking,"Are you ok with having someone like me as a daughter, even though, I'm not an official one, nor entirely a human"? Elsa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while saying,"Of course. I remember Serena telling me how you've always wanted a mother figure in your life, and I'm more than happy to be up for the job so you have that feeling. We both know that on both sides, it will not be easy, but we'll figure it out together, right"? Ember nodded and said a happy,"Yes," as the two hugged each other tightly. Elsa then went back to telling Ember a little bit about herself and Ember got to learn a lot. Like how when Elsa first accidentally hurt Anna, she was isolated in a separate room to try and get a better control of her powers when she was young. Her favorite was learning about how at night, before the separation, their mother would sing them a soothing lullaby that was about Atohallen.

Ember cuddled close to Elsa as she asked,"Can you sing me the lullaby your mother sang to you"? Elsa held the little firefox close to her as she says,"Ok. I'd be happy to." Gale, the wind spirit, blew past some vines and moved them liken a harp as Bruni blew into a hollow stick like a flute as they played some music.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All Is Found~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`_

**Elsa**: _Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a river full of memory. Sleep my darling safe and sound, for in this river, all is found._

_In her waters, deep and true, lies the answers to the past for you. Dive down deep into her sound, but not too far, or you may drown. _

_Yes, she'll sing to those who hear and in her song, all magic flows. But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows?_

_Where the north wind meets the sea, there's a mother full of memory. Come my darling homeward bound, when all is lost, then all is found._

When Elsa finished singing, she found that Ember had a huge smile on her face, but had also fallen asleep. Seeing the gentle look on her face, it made Elsa smile as she carefully moved a couple locks of hair from her face and petted her shoulder. Ember seemed to really enjoy it as she let out a sigh of content and her smile grew. Elsa decided to let her nap for a bit as she laid against a tree and let sleep overcome her as well. As the two napped under the forest trees, the spirits watching went back deep into the forest and continued to do their spiritual duties as protectors. As they did, Elsa and Ember remained asleep in each others' arms, their bond growing stronger with each passing day.


	3. Gaining New Knowledge and Understandings

"_WHOOSH_"!!! That was the sound of Ember running through the forest at lightning speed. With each step she made, autumn leaves were crunched and a small wisp of dust was left in her path. She maneuvered herself past the trees with careful precision and agility. As Ember ran by the rock giants, they gave her a hand up to another area of the forest. Soon, she spotted a ledge that oversaw a big lake. With an idea in mind, she took off her jacket, ran to the tip of the ledge, and jumped off it like a diving board, diving into the lake with a splash. Underwater, she saw the fish swimming happily and the sunlight reflecting on the surface of the water. She moved her paw along the sandy bottom, loving the texture. Ember then swam back up to the surface to catch her breath and retreat onto the land. She shook the water out of her fur before grabbing her jacket, putting it on, and running back into the forest. While doing so, Gale blew by her, lifting her up mischievously. Once she was put back on the ground, Ember glared at it slightly while saying,"Next time, warn me before picking me up out of the blue." Gale fluttered around aimlessly before scattering off, leaving Ember to return back to her run. Meanwhile, Elsa was talking to the Northuldra leader, going over plans for a special festival in a couple of weeks. There was going to be food, music, and a special ritual dancing circle in honor of the forest spirits. Meanwhile, Ember was returning from her run and saw Elsa before getting a sneaky idea. As quiet as a mouse, she began to tiptoe and sneak up behind Elsa, hoping to catch her off, surprising her. However, there was one thing she forgot. Every time she stepped in snow, it'd always let out a crunching sound. That sound was what made Elsa turn around to look as Ember dodged swiftly. It kept up a few more times until Ember made the mistake of slipping on some ice, landing face first in the snow. Seeing this, Elsa and the Elder smiled and laughed a bit while Ember got back on her feet, saying,"That's the last time I try doing that while in snow or ice." Elsa patted the little firefox on the head as she says,"Even if you didn't slip, I heard you coming a mile away. Next time, try to make your footsteps a little quieter."

Ember groaned in embarrassment and frustration, taking note of the helpful advice for next time. Before she could say anything else, Gale came by with a letter from Anna in Arendelle. Ember jumped and grabbed it with perfect precision. She showed it to Elsa, who said,"That is how Anna and I stay in touch with one another since we now live far away from one another." Wanting to see what it said, Ember eagerly opened it up to read. However, she forgot that she couldn't read yet, so, she gave it to Elsa to read. Elsa looked at it while saying,"Don't forget about charades tonight at 6. Don't be late. Ember can come with you. Hope you both are doing well." Ember tilted her head in confusion and asked,"What's charades"? Elsa looked at the Elder, who responded with,"Of course Elsa. We will monitor things for you until your return later on." With that, Elsa faced Ember and said,"I'll tell you along the way to Arendelle." As the two of them headed towards the edge of the ocean, the water spirit popped out, ready to take them. They hopped on and the water spirit galloped at lightning speed across the water. It took a while, but they soon made it to Arendelle, jumping off and onto the docks. Elsa told the water spirit to come by later as it nodded and dissipated into the ocean. Many of the fellow residents of Arendelle saw Elsa and greeted her with warm-hearted greetings. As they headed towards the castle, they were greeted by Lieutenant Matthias, who was happy to see Elsa doing well. He then saw Ember, who hid behind Elsa shyly as he asked,"Elsa, who is this little one"? She brought Ember close to her, saying,"This is Ember, one of the newest additions to the Enchanted Forest. She's still getting used to a lot of things and especially meeting people she is not familiar with. Ember, this is Lieutenant Matthias, one of Arendelle's best soldiers. He was one of the people who were trapped in the forest a long time ago." Ember seemed to get what she was saying as Matthias knelt down to her level and said,"Hello there. A pleasure to meet you. You don't need to fear me. I'm a nice guy and a friend of Elsa and Anna." Ember shakily shook hands with Matthias as she replied,"It's an honor to meet you Sir Matthias." He began to lead the two towards the castle as Matthias caught Elsa up on everything that has occurred in Arendelle since she last came. Soon, they made it to the castle door as Anna opened the doors, allowing them in. Anna and Elsa hugged one another as Ember watched on while Matthias went back to continue his patrol. Anna soon hugged Ember, saying,"I'm glad to see you're doing well Ember." Ember smiled as she says,"I'm getting used to living in the forest. It's tons of fun and I'm learning a lot from Elsa. Though, there's still much I want to learn like how to read and write, how to braid, stuff like that."

Anna laughed before saying,"Don't worry. We will happily teach you anything you want to learn. Right now though, I'll bet you two have worked yourselves quite the appetite. Am I right," which was answered by two simultaneous, rumbling stomachs. Anna happily led them towards the dining room, where Kristoff and Sven were waiting happily. Olaf was on top of Sven, saying,"As a snowman, my digestive system doesn't work the same way yours does. Though I think it has to do with the fact that I'm never hungry since my body is full of snow." When the trio saw Elsa and Ember enter the room and sit next to them, they were more than happy that they came. Olaf went up to Ember, saying,"I'm glad you're here Ember. Tell me something. How does it feel to be living in a deep forest, far away from civilization, other than the Northuldra villagers"? The firefox sweat dropped momentarily before saying,"I don't mind it. It's nice and peaceful. Plus, I get to learn a lot of things from Elsa and the villagers." Soon, the castle chefs came and brought out plates of food for everyone. While everyone began to eat, Ember was struggling with using the utensils provided. Seeing this, Elsa showed her how to properly hold and use them, making it easier for both of them. Ember smiled, saying,"This is cool. Before, I've just been used to eating with my paws." Anna replied,"With more practice, using utensils will become second nature." Once dinner concluded, everyone headed to the lounge room to play charades. Along the way, Elsa explained to Ember what it was, saying,"It's a game where someone acts out something without speaking. Meanwhile, everyone else tries to guess what that person is acting out. The team with the most correct answers wins." Soon, everyone was sitting on a big sofa, ready to begin. Sven had a basket of choices, a bell, and a sand hourglass. The teams were Elsa and Ember vs Kristoff and Olaf. Elsa went first, standing up and grabbing a piece of paper from the basket and reading it before putting it by Sven. Her choice was "playing a violin" as she did her best to reenact it. Everyone started to fire off their guesses, trying to get it right.

Soon, Ember said,"Playing a violin," and got the first point for their team. Soon, Olaf was up as he pulled out his choice, put it away, and was ready to move. His was "polar bear" as he shape-shifted into a polar bear and Kristoff easily got the answer right away. Ember huffed in frustration, saying,"How is it fair? Olaf can easily change shape for you." Anna smiled, saying,"It's ok Ember. We've made this as an exception for him." Ember calmed down and seemed to understand as she was up. She pulled a piece of paper, but could only look at it in confusion. Seeing this, Elsa asked her,"Are you ok? Is something wrong"? Ember looked up at them, saying,"I can't read yet." Anna went up to her and saw the choice she selected before whispering it to her. Ember seemed to understand as she took a deep breath and began to act. The choice she picked was "ice skating", which she knew just what to do. She pushed her feet back and forth, as if the floor was made of ice. Elsa guessed the correct answer right away, giving them another point. This heated match went on back and forth between each team with each guess and movement. By the end, both teams were tied with 14 points each and Kristoff just guessed the wrong answer. It was Ember's turn to act out as she picked her choice, showed Anna, who whispered it to her quietly. It was "depressed" as Ember knew just what to think in order to really act it out. She started to flashback to memories with Serena as her facial expression changed to fit the mood. Everyone fired off their guesses and just before the timer ran out, Elsa got it correct. It took Ember a minute to shake off the sadness and realize that her team won. Both Elsa and Ember embraced each other in victory as Kristoff says,"Not bad. We'll beat you guys next time." Olaf added,"I've been working on making more intricate shapes and forms with myself." Anna laughed before saying,"Well, maybe the girls will win again next week. Who knows"? Soon, Elsa piped in, saying,"Well, it's getting late and Ember and I must return to the Enchanted Forest. It was great seeing you guys again." With goodbyes and hugs to spare, Elsa and Ember soon left on the water spirit, heading back to the Enchanted Forest. Along the way, Ember told Elsa,"Hey..Elsa? If you're free tomorrow, you think you can teach me how to read a bit? I'd love to be able to understand text-to-text speech like you humans can." Elsa smiled before saying,"I'd be happy to." Exhausted and happy, they soon made it back home and turned in for the night, resting away with pleasant dreams.


	4. Enchanted Holiday

Disclaimer- I do not own the lyrics or song used today.

"With a mighty strike, he drove his metallic sword into the dragon's chest, weakening it before it fell over in defeat. Once the dragon was unable to stand, the brave knight rode towards the tower on his quest to save the princess and protect the kingdom from an...im-pen-ding doom." What you were hearing was Ember reading a story from a huge book of fairytales. Elsa has been slowly teaching her how to read for the past couple of weeks, among a few other things, and understand words and, believe it or not, Ember was a fast learner. She still struggles a little bit with big, unfamiliar words, but is getting better and has recently tried reading on her own. At the moment, Ember was reading the book under an oak tree to Bruni, who was enjoying the story as much as she did.

She continued with,"The horse...gal-loped at the speed of light, aiding the prince on his travels to the best of his...a-bil-i-ties. Upon arrival, the prince jumped off his trusty steed, sword in hand, ready to scale the tall tower." Suddenly, snow began to fall from the sky, which made Ember and Bruni look up and smile. Gale rushed by them, a lot faster than normal, which meant it was excited. Ember closed the book, saying,"Elsa must be at work, helping to set things up for tonight's festival Bruni," as the fire spirit jumped in excitement and caught snowflakes on its tongue.

Ember got up, holding the book in her paws, saying,"Why don't we go see if there's anything we can do to help out"? Bruni nodded in excitement as it jumped from branch to branch, its flames flickered in excitement. Ember ran and followed it, also excited as well. What was going on you may ask? Tonight was the Enchanted Gathering, a special festival in honor of the forest spirits who helped make the Enchanted Forest so special.

Once Bruni and Ember arrived to the village, both could not believe their eyes at the sight of the beautiful decorations. There were lanterns, lit by Bruni's fireballs, strings of icicles made by the water spirit, rock statues and sculptures, courtesy of the rock giants, and Gale was helping to hang up leaf banners. In the middle of the village was what looked to be the base of a big campfire. The light, falling snow made everything so beautiful. Ember saw Elsa adding a little decoration to the icicles as she and Bruni both went up to her.

Elsa turned and saw the two of them coming towards her, smiling in content. Bruni hopped into a freshly made snowbank as Ember placed the book in the tent before hugging Elsa tight, who happily returned the embrace. Elsa looked at Ember, asking her,"Are you excited about tonight Ember"? Ember smiled and nodded, saying,"I'm really excited. This is my first Enchanted Gathering. Though I am quite curious as to what it exactly is." Elsa was happy to answer her question, saying,"Well, the Enchanted Gathering is a special festival in honor of the forest spirits and the harmony between us and everyone who lives here."

This excited Ember a lot as Bruni climbed up her shoulder while she asked,"So, since it's honoring the spirits, are you going to be honored as well"? Elsa nodded as she said,"Yes, as well as Gale, Bruni, and the rest of the forest spirits who help keep the forest and its magic in balance." Ember then asked,"So, what happens during the festival"?

Elsa responded with,"Well, first, there's a huge feast prepared by the villagers that us spirits get to take part in as well. Then, there's a ritual dance that the villagers do to show their gratitude towards us. Some of the villagers usually play music while this occurs with the icicles and other things found in nature. Afterwards, we all gather by the fire as the Elder reads a passage that's been passed down from generation to generation. Finally, everyone holds hands as we sing an ancient anthem that both Arendelle and the forest have sung since ancient history. Then, I will launch a special snow / ice fireworks display to end the ritual. Then, everyone plays music, sings, and dances the night away."

Now, more than ever, was Ember excited for tonight. She couldn't wait for night to fall later on. Bruni then climbed up a tree, watching the villagers hard at work as Elsa showed Ember how some of the villagers helped out to prepare for the festival. Ryder was organizing a reindeer run display, some of the other villagers were either gathering wood, making decorations, or finding food for the feast. Everything was looking really good as Ember said,"I wish there was something I could do to help out." Elsa was about to suggest she could help make more decorations when the village elder called Elsa over a minute.

Ember followed the ice spirit and stayed close, wondering what was going on. The elder cleared her throat before saying,"I need to ask a favor of you. The earth spirits are in need of ice on the hills for tonight. Can you go there and add some of the snow and ice to their land"? Elsa nodded, saying,"No problem." Elsa hopped onto the frozen water spirit as Ember asked if she could come, but Elsa recommended that she stayed in the village until she returned.

As Elsa rode off into the forest, Ember sighed in disappointment as her ears drooped a bit in sadness. The village elder walked up to her, asking,"Is something wrong"? Ember looked at her, saying,"I wish there was something I could do to help out for the festival. Everyone has a job...but me." The village elder seemed to understand the predicament as she got an idea, saying,"Maybe there is something you could do. I've heard you've been learning how to read am I right"? Ember nodded as the elder continued, saying,"Well, how would you like to read the passage tonight at the festival"?

Ember was surprised as she says,"I don't know. I'm getting good at it, but I'm not great at it. The passage reading should be for someone with experience." The village elder knew just what to say, saying,"Everyone will understand. Give it a try at least, ok"? Ember thought about it for a minute before saying,"Ok. I'll give it a shot." Her answer made the elder smile as she gave the firefox an old piece of paper, saying,"This is the passage you'll be reading tonight. I know you'll be excellent," before leaving to check up on the rest of the preparations.

Ember gazed at the paper, viewing all the words it had before gulping in nervousness. This was not going to be easy. She walked into a small area of the forest where a bunch of rocks were. She thought it'd be perfect since she could imagine the rocks were the villagers and spirits watching her. Ember held the paper and began reading it, saying,"Since its beginnings, the..En-chan-ted Forest and the spirits who reside along with it have..." before looking up. Her imagination made the rocks become people as Ember grew really nervous.

She shut her eyes and shook her head, saying,"I can't do this!!!," cowering in fear. She quietly said,"How am I supposed to be able to read to everyone tonighg when I can't even read to a bunch of rocks"?! Ember didn't know what to do. If she can't read the passage tonight, she'll make a fool out of herself and mess up the Northuldra villagers' traditions, and she really didn't want to do that.

Bruni, who was watching from the trees, jumped down and looked at her in concern. She picked him up, saying,"Oh Bruni, I don't know what to do. While it's an honor for me to read this tonight, I'm way too nervous to do it in front of a group of people. I never done something like this before and...I just don't have the confidence to do this. What can I do? Do you have any ideas"?

Bruni thought for a minute before jumping from her shoulder and sitting on a rock. This was just like earlier when she was reading to him, which gave Ember an idea. She said,"Would it be ok if I read this to you," as Bruni nodded and smiled. Ember looked at Bruni and smiled before looking at the paper and reading it straight from the top. This time, she was able to do it more confidently and was not as nervous as before. She ran it by the fire spirit a couple of times, each time more confident than the last.

As Ember finished reading it a seventh time, she smiled, saying,"I did it!! I read the whole thing and I didn't get nervous"!! Bruni jumped for joy as Ember said,"I guess when I looked at you and imagined you were in all those spots, I wasn't as nervous reading in front of a crowd as before. In a way, you're my good luck charm Bruni." Hearing that made Bruni blush a bit as this gave Ember an idea. She picked up Bruni again and asked it,"I have an idea. Can you see if you can find a spot to sit tonight where I can see you? That way, if I get nervous, I can look at you and pretend I'm just reading it to you again." Bruni thought about it for a minute before nodding yes as Ember nuzzled it, saying,"Thank you so much"!!

Her ears twitched slightly as she heard Elsa calling for her. With renewed confidence, she put Bruni back on her shoulders and said,"Let's go," before running back to the village. The sun was beginning to set as Ember and Bruni entered the village. Elsa, seeing her arrival, came up to her, saying,"I see you've been practicing reading the passage. I can't wait to hear you read it tonight."

Ember nodded vigorously, saying,"I've practiced a whole lot! And I can say it now with confidence! And Bruni's going to be there watching with the other spirits and the rest of the villagers and," before getting interrupted by Elsa, saying,"I see you're excited Ember, but...there's a problem. Bruni can't stay for the passage reading." That got Ember to respond with a confused,"what," as Elsa said,"For the beginning of the festival, with the exception of the feast, the fire and earth spirits guard the forest, in case of any intruders that might try to enter the forest. They join in "after" the passage reading." That made Ember both a bit disappointed and really nervous. If Bruni can't be there for the passage reading, how was she going to go through with this without getting nervous or messing up?!

She didn't have time to think because soon, the sound of a horn blowing caught their attention. Elsa gave Ember a quick hug before saying,"I have to go, but I know you'll do great tonight. See you at the feast," before heading to meet with the Elder. Ember held the paper shakily in her paws before putting Bruni on a tree as it looked at her in sadness. Ember then shakily said,"Now what am I going to do?! Without you there, I'll mess up and get too nervous to speak or even talk right!! I can't do this," before running off with tears streaming down her face, Bruni only able to look on in sadness, worrying about her.

Meanwhile, the festival was in full swing and every villager was indulging on the food brought, ranging from fish, turkey, fruits, vegetables, and a lot more. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves...well...almost everyone. Ember remained in the tent, not wanting to come out, no matter how much her rumbling stomach protested. Going outside was not worth it if it meant total humiliation and embarrassment later on. She'd much rather wait it out and miss out on all the fun. Though, hearing all the cheers and laughs from the villagers were very, very tempting.

Suddenly, she could sense a presence outside the tent coming close. She watched closely as the tent opened, revealing Elsa with a small plate of food in hand. She walked in and sat down, saying,"I saved you a plate. Since you never showed up and everyone was enjoying themselves and the food was disappearing fast, I didn't want you to go hungry." She offered the plate to Ember, who accepted it, but placed it next to her, saying,"I'm not hungry at the moment."

This behavior startled Elsa as she asked Ember,"What's wrong? You usually don't act like this." Ember sighed before saying,"I just can't do it Elsa! I can't stand up and read that passage by myself with everyone watching! Not without getting nervous or messing up the words and making a fool of myself in front of everyone! I really want to make everyone proud by reading it, but the thought of standing up there and reading it while on the fact that I'm not a strong reader yet, it's terrifying"!!

Elsa placed a comforting hand on Ember's shoulder, saying,"Hey hey..It's ok. It's going to be ok. Being nervous before doing something like this is perfectly normal. You have nothing to worry about." Ember retorted with,"I could name a few things to worry about. Messing up, being too nervous to speak, embarrassing myself in front of everyone, disappointing the elder, saying the wrong thing." Seeing how distressed and anxious she looked, Elsa pulled Ember close to her, having her sit by next to her.

Arms wrapped around, Elsa had Ember look up at her, saying,"It's hard when doing something like this makes you frightened. Tell me something. Have you ever performed in front of crowds before back in Kalos"? Ember nodded as Elsa continued with,"Were you nervous those times before"? Ember shook her head, saying,"I wasn't nervous because I was doing it with Serena and my friends." Hearing that made Elsa smile as she said,"It works the same way here. Even though you'll be on the stage by yourself this time, your friends will be watching and cheering you on. You just need to have a little faith in yourself and believe that you can do it."

Elsa then got up, saying,"The ritual dance is about to begin. You don't have to come out with me right away, but when you're comfortable, I'd recommend you come and see. It's something to behold. Plus, you don't want to miss out on the fun," before exiting the tent. Ember looked at the paper with the passage before peering outside, seeing everyone prepared for the dance. She quickly ate the food from the plate provided, grabbed her winter gear, placed it on, and ran out with the paper in hand towards the bonfire.

As she met up and sat down, the dance was something to behold. A bunch of villagers were clapping and circling around the fire, doing funny steps and movements in unison. A group of villagers were playing music with logs, sticks, and a bunch of other stuff. Once it came to an end, everyone applauded, including Ember, as the village elder stood up, saying,"Thank you all for attending. And now, it is time to hear the ancient passage of the Enchanted Forest. Normally, I would read it, but this year, someone else has volunteered to do so. Our newest addition to the forest, Ember," as the little firefox gulped and quietly said,"I'm up."

However, before she could stand up, Elsa spoke up, saying,"Miss Elder. Before she begins, may I say a couple words"? The village elder allowed it as Elsa stood up, saying,"Before it starts, I'd love to say how proud I am of Ember to be doing this. She's been working hard to learn how to read and is now ready to continue an ancient tradition while at the same time, show you all how much she's learned. So, let's all support her and show Ember that we're excited to see her read this tonight the best way she can." Everyone applauded and cheered as a surprised, but happy, Ember stood up and faced the crowd.

Holding the paper in her paws, she looked at the crowd and the spirits who were there at the moment, took a deep breath, and began to read. "Since its beginnings, the Enchanted Forest and the spirits who reside along with it have been in harmony with one another, providing both a beautiful environment and a welcoming home for creatures big and small." Ember paused a minute, smiled thinking _So far, so good_, and becoming more confident, before continuing with,"As the Northuldras soon made this place their home, the spirits have provided their abilities to them, aiding them in whatever way they can. Because of this, it resulted in the creation of a harmonious ecosystem, benefitting both them and the spirits. In honor of such, we, the Northuldras, extend our deepest gratitudes to the spirits who have been ever so helpful. With eternal thanks, we honor and bless you on this faithful night."

As she concluded, the villagers were first stunned with amazement before applauding and cheering as Ember smiled, bowing in appreciation and gratitude. She saw Elsa smiling back at her as Ember smiled back, feeling really proud of what she accomplished today. The spirits really enjoyed the reading as well, giving their unique cheers as well.

As Ember sat back down, the village elder stood up, after receiving the paper again, saying,"Very well done Ember. And now, to conclude this ritual, we will now unite as one and express our gratitudes and unison with the spirits through song. Everyone, arise from your seats, join hands, and become part of the forest's bustling harmony once more." Everyone stood up, formed a circle around the fire while joining hands, as the music group began playing a beat. Even though Ember didn't know the song, at least just yet, something in her heart and vivid visions from her memories seem to tell her just how to start it.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Vuelie~~~~~~~~~_

**Ember**: _Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha. Naheya heya na yanuwa hanahe yunuwana._

**Ember**** and all male villagers**: _Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha. Naheya heya na yanuwa hanahe yunuwana._

**All**: _Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha. Naheya heya na yanuwa hanahe yunuwana. Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha. Naheya heya na yanuwa hanahe yunuwana._

_Nuwa nu, nuwa heya nu. Nuwa nu, nuwa heya nu. Nuwa nu, nuwa nu._

_Na na na heyana hahiyaha naha. Naheya heya na yanuwa hanahe yunuwana._

With hearts filled with glee, gratitude and happiness, now the party could really begin. The music began to become lively and every one began to dance and have fun. Ryder displayed his reindeer performance, which was really entertaining, Elsa and Ember got to do a "mother-daughter" dance, even the spirits got their boogie on, though the earth spirits just gently swayed their arms since they can't really jump.

By the end of the festival, the first shot of ice into the sky meant it was time for the big finale: Elsa's ice show. With each strike, intricate colors and shapes overcame the sky, decorating it like a canvas. Everyone was really impressed, but no one was more impressed than Ember, who felt like she could grab the beautiful shapes since they felt so close. After a big finish, everyone applauded as Elsa bowed and sat back down.

The village elder arose once more, saying,"With that, we conclude this year's Enchanted Gathering. We thank everyone who was able to attend and thank the spirits for everything they've done for us." Once the festival came to a close, everyone packed up, put out the fire, and headed back to their tents to get some sleep. Elsa turned around and called for Ember, who stumbled to her in exhaustion. Elsa quickly caught her, saying,"Looks like you had so much fun, it wore you out."

Ember replied in an exhausted voice,"I did...*Yawns* but I'm not...worn...out...," almost falling asleep in Elsa's arms. Elsa aided her back into the tent and helped remove her winter gear just as Ember succumbed to her exhaustion, falling asleep just before she could get into her sleeping bag. Elsa couldn't help but smile, seeing that she had a great time today as she laid back as well, letting sleep overcome her. Tomorrow was another day of new adventures for the both of them.


	5. Everlasting Emotions and Understandings

The sun was rising over the hills formed by snoring earth giants lying along the ground. The birds were chirping a harmonious song, communicating with one another as Bruni rests on a lone tree branch. Small ripples are formed in the water as the water spirit swims freely to stretch. Gale rushes by through the tree branches as a windy trail follows it every step of the way, heading towards the village. It sneaks into the tent where Ember was asleep, lightly snoring awaying. It tried to wake up her up, only getting a quiet,"5 more minutes please" as an answer.

Gale was persistent however, picking up Ember and making her hover over the sleeping bag. Once Ember opened her eyes and saw what was going on, she let out a yip in surprise before saying,"Gale? Would you mind putting me back down please"? Gale did just that, causing Ember to fall face first onto the sleeping bag. Gale let out what sounded like a giggle before leaving the tent as Ember sat up, saying,"Note to self: Close tent flaps at night in case mischievous spirits sneak in to wake you up. Right Elsa," turning her head, only to see that Elsa wasn't there.

Ember figured that Elsa must have woken up early to deal with something. She was a forest spirit after all. As Ember stood up, she stretched her arms and legs, ridding her body of residing exhaustion while saying,"Time to greet the day." She straightened out her jacket and slipped it on before running a paw through the bed head she developed from a night of tossing and turning.

Her eyes darted to a small box near Elsa's sleeping bag that had Ember's name on it. She picked it up before sitting back down and opening it, revealing its contents. There were a couple of things inside: some hair ties, clips, a ceramic brush, and a small hand mirror. Ember smiled, saying,"Perfect," before pulling out the mirror and brush. She adjusted the mirror so it leaned on the tent at an angle where she could properly see herself. Once that was perfectly settled, she got a hold of the brush and, while facing the mirror, began using it, detangling her hair.

For Ember, this was just one of the ways of showing that she's grown upon living here. Under the guidance of Elsa and the rest of her family, she's learned many things from them, but there are things she's learned by herself as well. She's gained a newfound sense of independence and started doing many things that before, would be done for her, now by herself: finding food on her own, going out on long walks, helping the villagers with their jobs, even simple things like reading and writing, all by herself. Since she wasn't technically a kid, more along the lines of a young teenager, Ember never needed to really rely on Elsa for a lot of things. Though, through it all, she and Elsa have bonded really close with one another, learning something new from each other almost everyday.

Meanwhile, Ember was just finishing up with brushing her hair as she grabbed a hair tie from the box, putting her hair up into a ponytail. She then placed the brush back in the box while grabbing a small clip, placing it in her pocket, just in case her bangs started bothering her. She closed the box and placed it back where it belonged before looking into the mirror, smiling in content. Just for a moment, Ember felt like she could see Serena through her reflection, smiling right back at her. In that moment, Ember's heart was beating a little faster than normal and she couldn't help but be elated, signifying that her trainer, wherever she was, was excited about something, which made Ember smile too.

Ember slipped the mirror into the box before walking out of the tent, inhaling and exhaling the fresh air. The thin layer of crunchy snow sending chills down her spine felt really relaxing. She then darted into the forest, looking for breakfast. Ember didn't need to go too far since around the entrance to the village, there were berry bushes always providing fresh, juicy berries to eat.

Ember quickly picked a few before going down by a stream to do a little fishing. Technically, she doesn't hunt since she isn't specifically a wild animal, but fish was becoming a delectable source of meat for her since no one knew how to made pokemon food, so, she learned how to find food with the help of a couple of the fellow villagers. She sharpened an old stick and watched the fish swim, waiting for the perfect moment. When she first did this, Ember thought that doing this was wrong, but luckily, the elder explained that this was perfectly normal, saying that there was nothing to worry about. So, fishing became a part of her "hunt" for food.

When the moment came, Ember struck the stick into the water, stabbing two fishes as she pulled it back out. Looking at them, she smiled, saying,"Guess today's my lucky day." At that moment, Bruni appeared as Ember smiled, saying,"Morning buddy! You mind lending a hand"? She pointed the fish towards him as he launched two fireballs, cooking them with ease. She thanked him as Bruni hopped along from tree to tree.

She sat on a stray log with the berries and fish and ate quietly under the tall oak tree next to the stream. Once she finished, Ember got up and was ready to head back towards the camp when the water spirit arose from the river in front of her. This made her curious as she asked,"Morning. Is everything ok"? It nodded and said something to her. Now before, she wouldn't have been able to understand what the spirits would say, but, since she's lived with them, she's sort of gotten an understanding of their language. With that, Ember smiled, saying,"You just want to talk and catch up? Sure. I got time," as she sat back down on the log once more.

The water spirit then seemed to ask Ember on how she was liking the forest as she responded with,"I love it here. It really feels like home. Though I will be honest, I do miss my friends, and I especially miss Serena, but I don't let the sadness affect me. I know that I'll always have the memories we've made with me and that Serena and I are connected through our bond with each other. You know? When we introduced everyone to all of the spirits, all I could think about was Clemont probably becoming so impressed, he'd make his glasses glow and then be like *** Clemont Impersonation *** **_The future is now thanks to science! Clemontic Gear on!_** And then invent something like **_The Spirit Simulator Mark 5_****_!!_** Then, Bonnie could've been like ***Bonnie Impersonation* _You need help with naming your inventions_**."

Both Ember and the water spirit were doing their best to hold in their laughter, though it was becoming really difficult. Ember then looked up at the sky and said,"Ash would've been really excited, but probably mistake you guys for pokemon and try to battle you." Their laughter soon became hard to hold in as they broke down laughing. She then grew silent before saying,"But Serena...she'd understand...she'd know that you all work together to keep the forest's magic alive. She'd know...that in a way...you guys are just like me."

The water spirit seemed to know how she felt as it walked up to her and nuzzled her. Ember stood up, facing the forest path and saying,"I remember when I still a Fennekin, whenever I had a bad dream, she'd hug me and...sing me this soothing lullaby. It made me feel a lot better and...safe," while bringing her arms up, rubbing them as if she was shivering. What they didn't know was Elsa saw her and was walking towards her, overhearing what she said. Ember then sighed, saying,"Sometimes, I kind of wished that Serena stayed with me. We'd have even more fun together if she lived here too, but who am I to let that stop her from achieving her goals? Plus, if she stayed, she'd miss Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Katie, Iris, even Liz...just like how I miss her."

Ember felt a comforting hand on her shoulder and turned to see Elsa giving her a comforting smile. As the little firefox faced her, she said,"I know how you feel. It's hard to be away from those you love. I feel the same way about, wishing most of the time that she'd stay with me so we could live here and watch over the forest together. However, if she did, who'd watch over Arendelle? Besides, we're never truly apart from each other. We stay in touch and we're both always thinking of each other, so, we don't always feel lonesome."

Hearing that made Ember smile as she responded with,"How do you always know just what to say to make me feel better"? Elsa just shrugged, saying,"You could say that I've picked it up along the way. Now, why don't we go see Ryder and his reindeer group? He did promise to teach you how to ride today." Ember nodded as the water spirit hopped back into the stream while they headed off to meet with Ryder.

Later on, Ryder was showing her how to properly ride a reindeer, giving her tips such as,"The key is holding them gently by the scruff of the neck, never the antlers in case they fall off. Always be vigilant and remain calm because you don't want to scare them." Ember was following the tips perfectly, saying,"I get it. This is easier than I thought." She decided to try and get the reindeer she was on to run, shouting,"Hyah," making it run, much to Ryder's chagrin and Elsa's concern. It didn't last too long because after about a couple laps around the trees surrounding them, the reindeer ended up bucking Ember off, kicking her hard through a leaf pile, hitting a tree back first.

Elsa ran towards her, saying,"Are you ok?! You're not hurt, are you"?! Ember groaned in pain while standing up, placing one paw on her back, the other on her head, removing one of the many leaves that got caught in her hair. She weakly smiled, saying,"I'm fine, promise, and if I am hurt, which I probably am, then I will be." Seeing her brave through the obvious pain Ember felt from colliding into the tree, Elsa was impressed, while at the same time, concerned for her well-being. Ryder came over, saying,"I'm glad you're ok. I was worried you might've been seriously hurt from the crash. Though, now you know at least why we don't shout at the reindeer when we ride them." Ember nodded, wincing slightly before saying,"I can see why. I'll make a note on that next time."

Back at the camp, Ember was sitting against a nearby stump with an ice pack, courtesy of Elsa, resting on her back. As relieved as she was, Ember felt like this was a bit much, saying,"Mom, I'm fine. My back is just a little sore. I don't need an ice pack or to sit for a while." Despite the futile attempts of displaying a tough persona towards the pain, Elsa wasn't falling for it, saying,"Nope. As your mother, or at least your mother figure, it's my job to take care of you and make sure nothing bad happens to you. Now, how do your ribs feel? Does anything hurt when you try to move"? Ember shook her head, saying,"Nothing hurts. I'm fine, really. Is this really necessary"?

Elsa simply stated,"For you, yes. The ice will relieve the tension from the soreness you feel. It's not going to be forever, so no reason to question me on if it's necessary or not." Ember mentally groaned as a couple more leaves fell out of her hair. Elsa stifled her laughter before asking,"How long to do plan to keep the leaves in"? Ember rolled her eyes and sarcastically remarked,"Forever. I plan on starting a fashion trend with them. Newsflash: leaves are the new highlights."

Hearing that, Elsa laughed for a minute before clearing her throat and asking,"Was that sarcasm I heard"? Ember shrugged, saying,"I don't know. Ask the earth giants. They're the ones teaching me that stuff." Hearing that, Elsa laughed for a second time before helping her remove the leaves. Once that was finished, Ember attempted to stand up again, only to sit down after wincing in pain since her back was still hurting. Elsa sighed before saying,"I know you want to get up and run, walk, and everything, but you need to rest. It's obvious your back is still hurting."

Ember sighed in slight annoyance, saying,"I know. It's just boring. I yearn for adventure, to explore and experiment, to take part and take action, and I can't do that by sitting here, whether my back hurts or not." Elsa sat down next to her, saying,"I know, but your health comes first. How would you like it if Serena saw you hurt like this? She'd be upset and worried, just like I am." Ember nodded in agreement, saying,"You have a point there," as Elsa pat her head, making the firefox smile in content. Elsa then got an idea as she said,"I think I know something that might make you feel a lot better."

This perked Ember's interest as she said,"Ooh. What is it"? Elsa smiled, saying,"If you sit here and rest for a little while longer, I'll show you something special that I know you'll love." Ember was now pretty excited as she sat quietly, with Elsa impressed that she responded so quickly.

A little while later, once Ember's back was no longer sore, Elsa was guiding Ember somewhere since she had the little firefox shut her eyes, so the surprise wasn't spoiled. Once she made it to where she was, she let go of Ember's paws, saying,"Ok. Open your eyes." As Ember opened them, all she saw was a tall, sparkly rock. One that was mighty familiar to her from long ago.

Ember tilted her head in confusion, saying,"You wanted to surprise me with a rock"? Elsa simply responded with,"Why don't you touch it and you'll see what I mean"? Ember put her left paw out to touch it as it went through. This was no ordinary rock! It was a portal to the pokemon world! Ember grinned from ear to ear as she said,"It's a portal!! I can't believe you found a portal here!! Can I please please please go visit my friends"?

Elsa pretended to think for a minute before saying,"Well, since your friends will be attending the tournament you told me about, if they're not too busy, sure! I was expecting you'd be asking that anyways." Ember ran and hugged Elsa tight while saying her many thanks.

She then separated, saying,"I'll probably be gone for a couple of days, depending on how long the tournament is. I'll return home after it ends. I'll be safe, promise." Elsa smiled, saying,"That's my big girl," making Ember blush and have a huge smile on her face. She hugged Elsa one last time before going through the portal, with Elsa saying quietly,"Stay safe out there."

Ember soon came out the other side, luckily ending up in Lumious City, right next to the gym. She looked around, took a deep breath in, then shouted at the top of her lungs,"HEY KALOS REGION!!!! EMBER HAS FINALLY RETURNED TO VISIT ONCE MORE"!!!!! She caught a glimpse of a huge stadium, assuming that's where the Kalos League would be, and started heading that way.

She entered the building and looked around, wondering where her friends would be. As Ember was ready to go upstairs, she saw a TV screen with Liz talking to Malva about her participation and huge bet. She smiled, saying,"So, she's going to be competing as well? Ash is going to have some serious competition," before going upstairs.

She found her way into the banquet room where all the participating trainers were gathering and chatting with one another. Ember scanned the room and was delighted to find Ash and his friends, especially Serena. Ember got a fun idea, thinking _I think I'm going to surprise them. Wait till they see who's come to watch and visit._ She snuck up on her tiptoes and when she was close enough to Serena, tapped her on the shoulders. Ember darted her view a couple times before standing tall and proud in front of her former trainer.

Serena's reaction, as well as everyone elses' were priceless as she and Serena hugged each other tightly. Serena shouted,"Ember!! I'm glad you're here!! We've missed you!! What brings you here anyway"? Ember explained her reasons as Katie added,"Well, this is great. All of us together at last." Ember was giddy from head to toe, happy to be with her friends once again. Thank you Kalos League!! Ember could not wait to see what her visit had in store.


	6. Revealing Hidden Truths and Emotions

Nighttime overcame the skies of the Enchanted Forest, giving way for a beautiful display of stars. All the villagers were sound asleep in their tents, dreams of fun and excitement filling theirs heads. However, for Ember, she was stuck in what seemed to be an endless nightmare. What caused all this? Let me explain. During her visit back in Kalos, reunited with her friends once more, a terrible crisis occurred from the works of the now disbanded Team Flare. Lysandre was trying to control the legendary pokemon Zygarde in order to destroy their world, making way for a new world. Luckily, together, along with the united gym leaders and Zygarde in its 100% form, Lysandre was defeated, meeting a gruesome end.

However, during the crisis, she was put on the spot, having to rejoin Team Flare in order to protect Serena and Katie's lives. Malva soon tried to help her out, but Lysandre threatened to shoot her if she took one step towards them. Then, Ash sacrificed his life to save her, taking the hit towards the chest before falling from the building. Ember, along with everyone else, was horrified at what occurred, but she felt the worst since he was the one who stood up to save her, no matter what was the case.

After the crisis ended, he was buried and put in a special resting place, but Ember remained depressed, feeling really guilty for his untimely death. She felt like it was her fault that Ash died!! She had multiple heartbroken breakdowns, she didn't want to talk to anyone, and during the concert, almost thought about joining Ash. Her friends stopped her in time and Liz recommended that Ember visited a therapist to help with what she was going through.

When her friends brought Ember back to the Enchanted Forest, Serena informed Elsa on what occurred, with the ice spirit promising to bring her to a great therapist. Once Ember's friends left to head home, Elsa talked with Ember for a bit, both making plans to head into Arendelle tomorrow to see the therapist. Ember knew that she needed help and hopefully, the therapist would provide her the aid she really needs.

That night, she tried to get some sleep, but the memory of what happened played in her mind, like a record. Her whimpers and small cries awoke Elsa, who saw Ember tossing and turning with fright. Elsa tried to wake her up, as Ember's frightful movements became faster, unable to hear her mother's voice.

Elsa had to forcefully shake Ember, repeating,"Ember! Wake up! Can you hear me? Ember"! Finally, the firefox jolted up, awake and breathing pretty fast. She looked around, realizing she was back inside the tent, in her sleeping bag, with Elsa looking at her with concern. Ember shakily breathed in and out, saying,"It was only a bad dream...yet...it wasn't. Reliving what occurred, constantly in my mind, like a stain I just can't get out." Elsa brought Ember close to her, saying,"It's ok. Considering what Serena told me happened, you having nightmares is common."

Small tears formed around her eyes as Ember says,"But I don't want it to be just a bad dream! I want Ash to still be alive, I want Kalos to be safe, I want Team Flare to have never existed!! It's just...," before her words became blurred. Ember broke down into hard tears, trying to stop her cries from coming out, as Elsa brought her closer, allowing the firefox to cry into her chest. She slowly petted her back, the firefox's muffled sobs becoming harder to hear without being sad as well.

Even Elsa couldn't help releasing a couple of tears in sadness for Ember. Ash was a caring friend for everyone, leaving such a significant impact on everyone he met, including them. Once Ember seemed to have settled down a bit, the firefox brought her head up, removing any tears that might've still been holding up, while saying,"I'm sorry. I'm just...this whole "losing a dear friend" thing is both so new to me...and hard to deal with."

Elsa cupped Ember's chin with her hand, saying,"You're not in it alone. Losing someone you love is always hard to deal with at first, but overtime, it'll be easier to cope with. It just takes a little time, but it'll get better, you'll see." Ember seemed to be feeling better as she rested her head on Elsa's lap, saying,"Thanks mom," before her eyes sealed shut, falling asleep. Elsa smiled, pulling her a little closer, before laying against the edge of the tent, falling asleep with her.

The next morning, Elsa and Ember headed into Arendelle to see Arendelle's finest therapist: Dr. Monica. Entering the building, Ember was a little nervous about spilling her beans in front of a complete stranger. Elsa told Ember that she'd wait for her in the waiting room until her session was finished. Once Ember entered the room, she looked around, getting familiar with her surroundings. The room was quaint and had a cozy feeling. There was a long couch, a table, a bucket of anti-stress mechanisms, and a big chair where Dr. Ruby Monica was awaiting her. She seemed to be in her thirties, tan skin, black hair, and had a warm, welcoming smile.

She saw Ember coming in, closing the door as she said,"Ah, you must be Ember. Anna and Elsa told me about you. Come, take a seat." Ember silently nodded as she sat down on the couch. It was comfortable, making Ember a little less nervous. Dr. Monica picked up her clipboard and pen, saying,"So, I hear you've been having trouble coping with a recent loss of a close friend, am I right"?

Ember nodded as Monica jotted something down before saying,"On a scale of one to ten, where do you rate your pain"? Ember thought for a minute before saying,"If I'm to be honest, 20." As Monica wrote this down, she then asked,"How long have you been feeling like this"? Ember counted on her fingers, saying,"About 3 days. Listen Doc, can I call you that? I don't even know how this is going to help. I've talked to many of my friends about how I felt and I still feel lousy."

Monica smiled, saying,"Sometimes, to really know why we feel these emotions, we need to dig a little deeper, find the...*ahem*..root of the problem." Ember could tell why she said "root" like that as she hissed slightly, picking up something from the anti-stress bucket, which turned out to be a squeak toy. She squeezed it a couple times to relieve some of her pent up stress. Monica took note of this, saying,"Well, from what I can tell so far, you're someone who usually is not a fan of talking about your past. Tell me, has anything happened before related towards the incident I was informed about"?

Ember squeezed the toy again, saying,"Well, when my egg was telephoned to Lysandre Labs, I was hatched there and grew up under the influences of torture and pain. After escaping, I had a hard time trusting humans until I met Professor Sycamore, who got me to trust them again. Soon, I was ready for trainer selection, and who would've known, Serena was the one who picked me. Though I bonded with her and her friends, I'd always remember my past, which haunts me to this day."

Monica wrote this down, then asking,"I believe we are getting somewhere with your mental state. Let me ask you something: If anyone else died during the crisis, would you still feel the same way you do right now"? Ember nodded, squeezing the toy again as Monica then asked,"Ember, what can you tell me about...Ash"?

Ember smiled before saying,"Ash...he was a really nice trainer. He loved everyone of his pokemon and treated them as friends, much rather than tools, like some other trainers. He was very brave, always thinking about his friends first before his own. That was something I liked about him. He had a sort of...charismatic charm that swooned a lot of females. I was lucky for my trainer to be his girlfriend. He was always so humble, hilarious, and...I'm not afraid to admit this...he was quite handsome, which added on to his charms."

Monica wrote this down before asking,"So...you loved him"? Ember became surprised before shaking her head, saying,"What? No no no. I mean...Ash was a really friendly person and someone very special to us. Well...I loved Ash, but I was never "in love" with him. Besides, he loved Serena and she loved him with all of her heart. You get me"? Monica then asked,"Who are you trying to convince? Me or you"? Ember was struck with realization as she facepalmed, whispering,"Oh Ember...Ember...what a mess."

Monica then said,"Ember, I think the reason behind your "guilt" towards his death has to do with your feelings for him." Ember squeezed the anti-stress toy a couple times before saying,"But I don't understand. Before, I wasn't interested in Ash that way before, but...I guess since my transformation, I've shared the same emotions and feelings as my trainer and...*gasps* Oh...I'm so messed up."

Ember put her head down, covering her eyes as Monica wrote this down, saying,"You put up a tough front and do your best to not show any emotions relating to your personal side. I'd like to pet you. Is that ok"? Ember uncovered her eyes, nodding slowly as Monica patted Ember's head, ruffling her hair. It made Ember feel a little better as Monica says,"Here's what I think. Physically, you are strong, but mentally, you're fragile, prone to pain and suffering due to what you've been through. You keep your thoughts and emotions to yourself, not wanting to hurt your friends, while at the same time, building them up as time passes. Your reluctance towards sharing is due to the fact that you're having trouble with trusting people, even when you think you already do." Hearing this, Ember had to agree: she's kept a lot in since she was just a tiny Fennekin, never really able to share how she felt or what was on her mind. Even though she's befriended Serena and her friends, she never felt like she could really be honest with them.

Monica then says,"This is what I recommend. I want you to be more open towards your friends and family. I know that there are bad people in the world, but there are good people too, those who are willing to sit and listen to what you have to say. Finally, I'd like you to come here every week and talk with me. You and I know that we've only scratched the surface, and that there's a lot more you'd like to talk about, am I right"? Ember nodded as Monica wrote a quick note and gave it to her, with Ember saying,"Thanks Doc. So, I'll see you next week."

Monica smiled as she says,"I'll be here," as Ember got up and left the room. As she went into the waiting room to meet with Elsa, Elsa was scheduling her next appointment. Once Ember joined her, Elsa asked her,"So, how did the session go"? The firefox smiled, saying,"It went well. I think I'm beginning to feel a little better. I'll explain it on the way home."

Once Elsa and Ember left the building, Ember told Elsa everything that they discussed during the session, how she's understanding herself a lot better and is now able to cope with her grief now. Once they made it back to the forest, Elsa and Ember decided to have a sit down, discuss some of what Ember talked about with Monica.

When Ember finished up listing everything she mentioned with Monica, she added,"I've gotten a better understanding about how I truly feel. There are still things I've yet to really understand, but, this therapy session really taught me something. She recommended that I make weekly visits so we can talk a little more, discuss things that before, I'd never share with anyone before."

Elsa smiled, saying,"I'm glad you're feeling better. I think this is a healthy thing for you, and with some time, you'll soon be able to live a normal life without worrying so much about the grief or pain you've suffered through before." Ember smiled, saying,"Yeah, you're right." Elsa and Ember then got up and started to head towards the village. The last thought Ember had going through her mind was _Maybe these sessions will help me figure out the answer to a question I keep constantly ask myself: Who and / or where are my parents?_


	7. Ember and the Amulet of Avalor Part 1

Last night, I was laying around, bored, when I had the strangest dream and it was that dream that gave me the idea of doing a crossover two parter in a crossover. You'll understand it better as you read. Let me just say the disclaimer that along with not owning Pokemon or Frozen, I also do not own the character/s and show this character is from either. Now, let's get going.

Ember was just walking out of the counseling building after another session with her therapist: Dr. Monica. Since doing these visits, Ember has began to really understand herself and these feelings and emotions she's had pent up now open. She can really feel it working, feeling a lot happier and more relaxed than normal. As she was heading towards the dock, something seemed to fall from the sky and hit her in the head before bouncing to the ground.

As Ember rubbed the spot where she got hit, she said,"Is it raining rocks or something? What was that"? When she turned to see what the object was, she froze in shock and awe. It was a necklace, more specifically, an amulet. It was pink and had a very familiar shape. Ember picked it up, saying,"This is beautiful," before trying it on. Looking at her reflection in a puddle, she smiled, liking how it looked. Her smile didn't last long as she held the jewel close, saying,"This probably belongs to someone. I should find its owner; it's the right thing to do."

So, Ember asked around, hoping that the amulet belonged to one of them, but came out with no match. She went to the castle to see if Anna knew who it belonged to. She opened the door, shouting as she entered,"Anna! Can I ask you something"? However, Anna was nowhere to be found, at least in the entrance. Ember huffed in frustration before getting an idea, saying,"The library! It has books on everything! Maybe I'll find a book about this necklace"! With that, she ran up the stairs towards the castle library, hoping to find answers.

As she quietly entered the library, she was in awe at the humongous shelves filled with thousand of books. She walked around in awe, saying,"This is incredible. All these books, just perfect to read by yourself. So many to choose from." Suddenly, she heard a faint voice talking as she tiptoed, wanting to see who it was. Looking from behind a shelf, Ember found a bright window seat, where she smiled, seeing that it was only Olaf looking at a book. He was reading,"Studies are shown that magic can reside in even the tiniest forms of energy." He looked up and saw Ember before grinning, saying,"Hi Ember! Are you here to indulge yourself in the world of literature"?

Ember responded with,"I'm here looking for a book on jewelery and their owners. This necklace fell from the sky and hit me in the head earlier and I want to find out who it belongs to." Olaf took one look at the necklace and became shocked, saying,"What's the Amulet of Avalor doing here"? Ember was confused as she asked,"The Amulet of Avalor," with Olaf jumping to his feet, leading Ember to a small section in the library. He pointed up at an old book with a red cover, saying,"To understand it, that book is needed. But, even I must face it: I'm way too short to reach it. Cursed with such cute, but short feet." Ember tried jumping to reach it, but not even her reflexes were of any use.

She sighed, saying,"If only I knew psychic, then getting that book would be easier." An idea formed as she raised both paws, pointing towards the book, as her eyes gave off a telepathic glow. The book was overwhelmed with that glow as well, floating up before brought into her paws.

She smiled before reading the title, saying,"Magical Items and Ancient Jewels." She opened the book and flipped through a couple of the pages, stopping at one that had a picture of the amulet. She read,"The Amulet of Avalor is an ancient jewel that was created in the kingdom of Maru, a lost but historical civilization that was known for magic. It has the power to reward its bearer with magical abilities for every good deed accomplished. However, if the bearer achieves something bad, he/she is cursed until the bearer can right their wrong."

Olaf spoke up, saying,"The Amulet can do many things, like have you talk with animals, summon people, turn you into a mermaid, stuff like that." Ember then asked him,"Olaf, how do you know so much about the amulet"? His response surprised Ember as he said,"Because I was summoned by that amulet before. It was a long time ago, before I met you. It was an accident due to some magic crystals making it act like crazy, but either way, was summoned." Ember then said,"If you were summoned, then you must know who it belongs to."

Olaf smiled, saying,"I do! Her name is Sofia, and she's a princess"! Ember looked at the amulet before saying,"Then, we need to find Princess Sofia and give the amulet back to her"! Olaf jumped for joy, saying,"Woohoo! We're going on a mission"! Before they both could fully exit the library, Ember stopped before asking Olaf,"One question. Do you know where she lives"? Olaf went to a globe and spun it while saying,"Some kingdom called Enchancia. Somewhere right...here"! The land he pointed at seemed to be pretty far from Arendelle as Ember says,"That seems pretty far. We can make the trip though! We won't fail our mission"!

Both Ember and Olaf ran out and headed towards the docks as the water spirit appeared to escort her home. Ember told the water spirit about where they needed to go as it ushered for her and Olaf to hop on. It lept onto the ocean and galloped at lightning speed as Ember and Olaf held on as tight as they could. The firefox looked at the Amulet of Avalor that she wore around her neck, saying quietly,"Don't worry Sofia. We'll bring your amulet home."

What felt like hours soon came to an end as the water spirit saw land approaching them. Ember pointed it out, shouting,"There it is!! That must be the kingdom of Enchancia"!! It seemed to be a quaint kingdom, the castle could be seen from miles away. The water spirit stopped by a dock that seemed to be near a village. Both Ember and Olaf hopped off as Ember bowed a thank you as the spirit started to head back to the Enchanted Forest.

As they entered the village, both Ember and Olaf got the chance to look around. Even Olaf commented,"Wow! Enchancia is much smaller than I expected, but it's so quaint." Meanwhile, Ember was looking around, trying to see if anyone might be know Sofia or be her. She turned to Olaf and said,"Now is not the time to be distracted! We need to find Sofia. Problem is...where could she be"? That wasn't the only issue they had. With all these unfamiliar people, Ember couldn't help but be a little shy. Her therapist recommended that she should be a little more trusting, but considering where they were and everyone around them, it was going to be a little difficult.

Olaf could see the tense look she had as he hugged Ember, saying,"Warm hugs always make me feel less nervous." As she hugged Olaf back, she had to admit, it did make her feel a little better. Though...she still couldn't help but feel like if people saw her, they'd get weirded out and probably be terrified of her...and that could make the search a lot harder.

Suddenly, the amulet began to glow as Ember noticed this, saying,"What's going on"? Olaf smiled, saying,"Maybe it's trying to tell you something." A splash in the water was what drew them back to look. What it was surprised them both: a girl was sitting on the edge with her feet dipped in the water. The girl had peach skin, black hair tied in a ponytail with a green ribbon, her eyes of similar coloring to the ribbon. She turned her head and smiled at Ember and Olaf, who both were jaw dropped.

Ember recovered fast and went up to her, saying,"Princess Melody. What are you doing here," as Olaf tagged alongside her. Melody smiled, saying,"I was summoned here by the amulet. It links all the princesses ever known and calls on one of us to help if someone is in trouble. Though I should say, I was expecting Princess Sofia, but you two seem like you need my help, especially you...um... who are you guys anyways"? Both Ember and Olaf bowed before the firefox got the courage to speak up, saying,"I'm Ember and this is my friend Olaf. We came here to return the amulet to Sofia, but...we're having trouble with communicating to others."

Melody looked at Ember before saying,"You both are...or is it just you"? Ember sighed before saying,"Technically...me. I want to ask around, but, considering how I am...I'm worried people are going to think I'm weird...so...I'm a little shy...and can't help feeling like no matter where I go, I won't belong." Melody seemed to understand as she says,"I know how you feel. I sometimes feel the same way. Born a human with my mother being a mermaid, now human, my constant love for the sea always made me feel like an outcast, everyone thinking that I was weird. Us weirdos and misfits have to stick together," as both Melody and Ember broke down into laughter.

Ember then asked,"How do you do it though? Growing up, I've had a hard life, so trusting people right off the bat isn't really a strong suit." Melody smiled before saying,"People may prejudge you from what they see on the outside or hear about you from others, but all that matters is what's on the inside. What you do and the way you feel and act towards your actions are what really matters. That's something that no one will think of any differently. With that, you can belong anywhere in the world. Land or sea."

Ember seemed to take this into mind as she smiled, saying,"I get it. Thanks Melody," but before she could finish, Melody disappeared without a trace. Olaf said,"After a princess helps the person in need out, they're sent back to their world." Ember got up while saying,"Let's go find Sofia," as they both headed back into town and started to ask people around. While they did get a couple of weird and startled looks, many were willing to overlook that and help them. One man pointed the way to the castle, giving Olaf and Ember some direction to follow.

Meanwhile, in the shadows, someone was watching them. An ancient evil known as Vor, who was keeping a close eye on Ember and the Amulet of Avalor. She sneered, saying,"There it is. Once that amulet is in my grasp and away from that over optimistic snowman and that pesky fox, I'll be able to take over the kingdom and finally get my vengeance on that pesky protector princess Sofia." She slipped away in the shadows, following them in secret.

Meanwhile, Ember and Olaf kept following the path, but Ember couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder. Olaf noticed this as he asked,"Are you feeling ok"? The firefox sighed before saying,"Do you have the feeling that we're being watched or followed or is it just me"? Olaf then said,"Ember, I love you and everything, but you need to relax a little, be more open to this fun new experience. Come on, breathe in and out." Ember inhaled deeply before letting out a hefty exhale, a bit of smoke coming out as well. She shook her head before saying,"I probably just need a moment to vent and release some of this pent up tension."

She noticed 10 lanterns that needed lighting up, and with a quick launch of flamethrower, they were all lit up. The man in charge didn't know where the fire came from, but was grateful anyways, while Ember sighed happily, saying,"That felt good. I'm relaxed now." What she didn't know was that this caught someone's attention. A teal dragon came flying over, saying,"Wow! That's some firepower you got there," which made Ember and Olaf turn to look at the dragon.

She smiled before saying,"You and I got a lot in common girl," before shooting her own stream of fire up into the sky. She then said,"I'm Crackle and who are you two"? Olaf and Ember introduced themselves to her as Ember then said,"Crackle, do you by chance know anyone named Princess Sofia"? Crackle nodded vigorously, saying,"I do!! I do!! My princess and I are heading to her castle right now!! You wanna come with us?! Please say yes"! Both Olaf and Ember laughed before Ember nodded, saying,"Sure. We'll join you."

Crackle flew around excitedly as she says,"Follow me! I'll take you to Vivian," as she flew on ahead, with Olaf and Ember following her as quick as they could keep up with her fast flying abilities. Crackle then landed in front of a general store as Olaf and Ember joined her, trying to catch their breath. Olaf just laid flat on the sidewalk as Ember said in mid pant,"Next time...can you fly...a little slower? Some of us...aren't as fast...as you."

Crackle apologized, and just in that moment, Vivian came out of the store, seeing Crackle and her new friends. She was a little startled by Olaf first, shouting,"Woah! A walking snowman," with Olaf humbly responding with,"No worries. That's the least crazy thing people have said about me. Hi. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs."

Hearing that, Vivian eased up a little, saying,"Nice to meet you. Sorry about my initial response. I've never seen a talking snowman that's alive before." She then looked up and saw Ember, asking,"Who's your friend Olaf"? Ember bowed before saying,"I'm Ember, pleasure to meet your acquaintance Princess Vivian. Olaf and I were hoping you could help us with something real quick. We were wondering if we could accompany you on your visit to Princess Sofia."

Vivian thought for a minute before saying,"Sure. Though I must ask, why do you two need to see her"? Vivian then noticed the amulet Ember was wearing as Ember showed it to her, saying,"We found this lost earlier and want to return it to her." Vivian smiled before saying,"What a kind thing to do. I'm sure Sofia will be very happy to have it returned to her." Olaf and Ember accompanied Vivian and Crackle into the royal carriage as the driver flicked the reins, making the horses move. The carriage rolled along with them as Ember looked on at the castle, thinking _Your amulet is safe Sofia. I won't let anything happen to it. Promise._ She intended to keep that promise as her journey and adventure had only just begun.


	8. Ember and the Amulet of Avalor Part 2

Throwing in the disclaimer today: I do not own the songs and lyrics that I use today.

The carriage kept on rolling as the driver was beginning to approach the bridge that would lead towards the castle. Meanwhile, Ember had struck up a conversation with Vivian, wanting to get to know her more. At the moment, Vivian told her about her love for music as Ember smiled, saying,"That's so sweet. I like music too. You play an instrument"? Vivian pulled out a case and opened it, revealing her mandolin. Crackle was careful not to breathe fire on it as Vivian took it out, strumming it and creating a beautiful melody.

Olaf smiled, saying,"It sounds so pretty." Vivian smiled, saying,"I'm glad you like it. Ember, do you sing"? Ember nodded before saying,"I don't do it often...I'm a little shy if I'm going to be honest." Hearing that, Vivian felt a sense of de ja vu, responding with,"I know how you feel. I used to be a little shy as well, but Sofia helped me overcome that. Why don't I play something and we sing together? It might help you with your shyness."

Ember pondered for a minute, before giving a nod in affirmation, as Vivian began playing something. Hearing her play, it...was quite calming...and very enjoyable. Literally, it was music to Ember's ears.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~All You Need ( from Sofia the First )~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Vivian**: _To make new friends in a new place, is really easy to ace. If you feel a little shy, here's something we can try. I'll just sing a little song to get us going strong. I can strum, you can hum, till you want to sing along.__It's on the tip of your tongue, just waiting to be sung. So, follow me, take my lead, a brand new friend may be...all you need._

_First, just take a deep breath in, relieve the tension from within. Then, just smile and say hi. Now, you give it a try!_

**Ember**: _Just relax and say your name, then, watch them do just the same. Ask in the end, "wanna be friends," and let friendship be your aim._

_It's on the tip of my tongue, just waiting to be sung. I'll follow you, take your lead.__ A brand new friend may be...all I need ( _**Vivian**: _All you need. )_

**Both**: _We'll just sing a little song ( la la la! ) to get us going strong._

**Vivian**: _I can strum _( *strums mandolin* )

**Ember**: _I can hum. Hhhmmmmm._

**Both**: _And then, we'll sing along! I'm so glad we found a way to make this a perfect day!_

**Vivian**: _So,__ follow me_.

**Ember**: _I'll take your lead._

**Both**: _A brand ne__w friend may be...all we need. All we need._

Olaf and Crackle both clapped in appreciation as Ember blushed in embarrassment, but was happy nonetheless. Vivian was really impressed, saying,"Wow! You got a stellar voice! It's amazing"! Ember felt touched, saying,"Thanks. No one has ever complimented my singing before. I should say the same thing about your skills on the mandolin. You're really great Vivian."

Suddenly, a green bolt of lightning struck the back wheels of the carriage, destroying them and making the cart stop dead cold. The horse were startled by this and ran off as the driver tried to get them back. Olaf looked at the broken wheels before saying,"Do you guys have destructive thunderstorms here"? Vivian shook her head while putting away her mandolin, saying,"No, we don't. Something must've struck them."

Ember noticed something floating towards them as she got defensive, saying,"Not something...someone"! Everyone turned to see who it was, which turned out to be Vor on an evil alicorn with a raven on her shoulder and a green, glowing ring. She cackled before saying,"For a fox, you're pretty smart. I believe we haven't met yet. The name's Vor and I'm here for that amulet"!

Ember held onto it defensively as Crackle shot a stream of fire towards the evil spirit. Vor just used her magic to send it back, heading towards Olaf and Vivian. They both cowered in fear and braced for impact, but it never came. Ember blocked it in time, receiving a small burn on her right wrist and forearm. Ember winced in pain as Vivian was shocked that Ember risked herself for their safety.

Everyone got out of the cart and pushed it down and used it as a shield to block the next waves of magic. Ember looked at Vivian and asked,"Vivian, I have an idea, but you need to trust me on this. Ok," as she whispered it to her, Vivian grew scared but knew that this was the only way they could safely escape. Olaf seemed to understand the plan as well as Ember shot a stream of fire, blinding Vor and her "pets."

The smoke acted as the perfect moment to escape as they all jumped off the bridge, diving into the water. Crackle flew over the water, Olaf easily floated, not melting upon impact, and Ember helped Vivian stay on top of the water surface. They all, with the exception of Crackle, began to swim far away from the scene. Meanwhile, Crackle flew towards the castle, moving fast to warn Sofia, hopefully in time.

Once the smoke settled, Vor grew angered that the group got away, especially the amulet. The worst part was that she didn't know which way they went. She shouted in frustration before having her horse fly towards the village, thinking they might be there. Meanwhile, everyone made it to dry land and were catching their breath while doing their best to dry off.

Vivian was squeezing water out of her dress, Olaf was laying in the sun. and Ember was by the shoreline, shaking the water out of her fur. She looked to everyone, asking,"Is everyone ok," and got nods of affirmation as a response. As Ember gave Vivian her mandolin case, she winced in pain from the burn on her wrist and forearm. Olaf took note of this, asking,"Are you hurt Ember"?

Ember winced again, saying,"A little, but I'll be fine. A burn can't keep me down." Vivian spotted a long leaf and picked it, saying,"Until we can get you help, this will have to do," before wrapping it around Ember's wound. The firefox was a little speechless, but thankful nonetheless. Once she finished, Ember looked down at the amulet before saying,"Looks like we'll have to trek to the castle from here."

Olaf got up as they all started the long walk to the castle. After what felt like hours, they made it to the castle walls, which were huge. Olaf almost fell, looking at how high the wall was. He said,"What a magnificent yet humongous piece of royal infrastructure." Vivian looked around before saying,"We should go through the front. It'll be a lot easier."

However, Ember was against it, saying,"There'll be guards there and one look at me and Olaf and they'll think we're dangerous. This is the best option for now." However, without any pebbles or ledges sticking out, scaling the wall was going to be anything but easy. Olaf pointed towards a tall tree that was just next to the wall, with Ember saying,"Brother, you're a genius."

As they walked towards the tree, Vivian asked in curiosity,"Olaf is your brother," with Ember saying,"Not really, but he's such a good friend, I consider him as my brother." Ember scaled the tree with ease and carefully got to see the castle courtyard. She motioned Olaf and Vivian to carefully climb up and join her. Once they were all up the same branch, Ember helped them over, everyone landing on their feet and entering the castle courtyard with ease.

Vivian was quite impressed, saying,"Wow, I never thought a crazy idea like that would work." Olaf smiled, saying,"Ember's been known to come up wity the craziest plans, and they always work, no matter what may come up." Ember shrugged, saying,"It's because I follow this motto: Never give up till the end. I won't stop until this amulet is with Sofia once again"! As they started to walk towards the entrance, Ember couldn't help but express how she felt through the power of song.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Get That Amulet ( from Sofia the First )~~~~~~~~~~ _

**Ember**: _Without her friends, she feels so blue. All alone and so upset. But I know just what I must do. I must return that amulet__!_

**Olaf**: _The powers this little jewel beholds, some are not discovered yet. It must be brought back, truth be told. We must return that amulet__!_

**Ember**: _It's more than a necklace, you see. For the magic within holds the key to aid those in need, reward good deeds. Oh where could Sofia be? Where could she be?_

**Olaf**: _Once we find her, which I hope we do, she'll be very glad I bet when her special item is home again. She'll be reunited with that amulet__!_

**Olaf and Vivian**: _It's more than a necklace, you see. For the magic within holds the key to help the world, each boy and girl. It brings upon such unity. Such unity!_

**Ember**: _I feel like we've looked everywhere, but I'm not giving up just yet!_

**Olaf and Vivian**: _We'll finish our quest with time to spare. Then, we'll get to return_...

**Ember**: _Somehow, we must return_...

**All**: _Whatever it takes, we must return...that amulet!!!!!!_

They finally made it to the door as Ember knockee on it. The doors swung open as the castle steward Baileywick appeared to greet them, saying,"Good afternoon Princess Vivian...oh! I see yu brought some...friends with you...I hope." Vivian bowed before saying,"These are my friends Olaf, on my left, and Ember, on my right."

Ember then took the amulet off as she says while showing it to Baileywick,"I believe this belongs to someone named Sofia. Is she here at the moment"? Baileywick smiled before saying,"She is. When she comes down to greet Vivian, you may give it to her. I'm very pleased you found it and brought it back. Sofia has been looking for it all day." As they all went inside, the raven spotted this and went to tell Vor.

Inside, Ember and Olaf were amazed by the inside of the castle. In a way, it was like the castle back home, but much, much bigger. As they reached the stairs, someone was beginning to come down. She was 7, had auburn hair, blue eyes, and was wearing a purple and pink dress. She was no ordinary princess, she was Princess Sofia. She smiled, shouting,"Vivian," as she ran down the stairs before hugging Vivian tightly.

Olaf, watching the girls share a hug, says,"This is nice, seeing friends reunite again after being separate for so long." Sofia turned and was surprised to see Olaf, saying,"Olaf?! What are you doing here? Did my amulet summon you"? He smiled, saying,"Actually, we came here via water spirit because my friend here has something to say." He pointed to Ember, making Sofia turn to look as Ember smiled before walking towards her.

As nervous as she was, Ember mustered the courage to say,"Hi...I'm Ember. Olaf and I came from Arendelle...I found something and I think it belongs to you." She showed Sofia the amulet as the princess smiled in excitement before grabbing it, putting it on immediately before saying,"Thank you so much!! I've been looking for it everywhere!!! Where did you find it anyways"? Ember responded with,"It fell from the sky and hit me in the head. I wondered where it came from before Olaf recognized it and told me all about it. Then, I knew I had to return it to you, so, we traveled by water, went through a village, met Princess Melody, befriended Vivian and Crackle, escaped from some evil named Vor, scaled the castle walls and...came here."

The tale seemed to excite Sofia as she says,"Either way, thank you for returning it to me. You're a great friend Ember," before noticing the leaf bandage. Baileywick seemed to notice it too as he says,"I'll ring one of the maids to bring you a bandage Ms. Ember," as the firefox bowed her head in gratitude. Before anyone could react, a maid appeared with a roll of gauze brought onto a tray as Olaf says,"Wow, that was fast."

Crackle came flying down, reuniting with Vivian, who was happy Crackle was ok. As Ember carefully took off the leaf bandage, Sofia grabbed the gauze, saying,"Allow me," before wrapping it around Ember's wound. With it firm and tight, Ember smiled, saying,"Thanks Sofia," with the princess responding with,"You're welcome Ember."

Crackle couldn't help but feel upset about the injury. After all, it was HER flame that hit Ember, which would've hurt Olaf and Vivian if Ember didn't block in time. Vivian saw and held the dragon close, saying,"It's ok Crackle. It wasn't your fault, Vor was the one who turned the flame against us."

As if on cue, a booming voice shouted,"THERE YOU ARE," as crashing through the window on her evil alicorn was Vor, who hopped off, grinning an evil smirk at the group. Sofia grew defensive as Ember was ready to strike if needed. Vor then said,"Oh...it's such a joy to see the amulet return to it's rightful owner. Too bad I'll have to take it again"! She shot a beam of magic, which Ember blocked with flamethrower.

Vor was stunned, but not as stunned as Sofia and her friends, with the exception of Olaf. Ember charged forward and tackled Vor to the ground, both wrestling for a minute as the guards opened the door, with Ember throwing Vor into a wall. She looked back, shouting,"Guys! Get all the help you can! I'll stall Vor"! The group turned to go back into the castle, but the alicorn and the raven stopped, blocking their way. Both animals began to walk, or fly, towards them, but were chased off after Crackle shot fire at them, scaring them into the air. Crackle shouted,"Mess with them, you mess with me," as she pursued them, shooting fire as quick as a cannon would.

As Sofia and her friends ran inside to get King Roland, Ember was dodging magic blasts from Vor by jumping up or using a pokemon move. Vor was getting agitated as she says in anger,"I've had just about enough with you," as one stream of magic hits Ember on the head hard, causing her to crash to the ground. Ember struggled to stand, the blast cutting her forehead, making it start to bleed. Her bangs were getting soaked with blood as the rest dripped down her face, staining her fur. Ember felt like vomiting, but held it in, determined to not go down.

Vor cackled before saying,"So, you still have some fight left in you, but not for long. You're all alone and when I'm done with you, your friends, especially that pesky princess, won't be there to save you this time."

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On My Own ( from Sofia the First )~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Vor**: _You've always had a friend or two, someone to lend a hand. When times are tough, you look to them to get out of a jam. But now, no matter where you turn, there's no one here but you__. You're all alone, your greatest fear has finally come true!_

Ember could feel her head hurting badly, the blood still dripping, but she wasn't going to quit, no matter what.

**Ember**: _Just because I'm by myself does not mean I will fold! I don't need help to battle you, I just need to bold__!_

**Vor**: _Spare me your heroic speech, we both know you are wrong!_

**Ember**: _I'm not afraid to stand alone__!_

**Vor**: _My dear, you won't be standing long!!_

Vor fired off a stream of magic as Ember dodges it, but begins to feel dizzy and a little weak. Vor was right about one thing: If this kept up, Ember won't be standing long.

**Vor**: _You're on your own, can't run away! You've met your match this very day__!_

**Ember**: _I'm on my own, but won't give in! I'll get back up to fight again__!_

**Vor**: _The good in you is fading fast, and when it does, you're mine at last__!_

**Ember**: _But like the sun, I'll rise once more__!_

**Vor**: _Until night falls and wins the war!_

Vor fired off another stream of magic from her ring as Ember barely dodges it, dropping to a knee from exhaustion and pain. The sweat was building up and stinging the cur on her forehead. Plus, the blood lost was making her a little woozy. Vor, seeing this, says,"Looks like you're starting to feel it. I'll make the ending very painless for you"!

Ember struggled up and glared at her before something seemed to catch her eye. Behind Vor were images of her friends and family, raninging from Liz, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Ash, etc., looking on and giving her all the encouragement she needed to stand up tall and finish this!

**Ember**: _There's a bond you'll never know, a power you can't feel. The love you give comes back to you and makes you hard as steel. If I remember those I love and keep them close to heart. My love will shine from deep within and chase away the dark!_

As Ember stood tall, her heart began to glow as a powerful light came from within her, blocking Vor's evil magic and was coming straight towards the evil spirit.

**Vor**: _My darkness can not be denied, your little lighy won't last! I'll show you where real power lies with one final wicked blast!_

Vor shot her magic to intercept, but the magic from Ember's love and friendship powered through and began to envelope Vor.

**Ember**: _You've tried your worst to bring me down, but I'm still standing tall!_

**Vor**: _How can this be happening?!_

**Ember**: _Because..I stand for one and all!!!_

The light was weakening Vor and she was even beginning to fade a little bit thanks to her magic being destroyed.

**Ember**: _I'm on my own, I found the light! To see me through the darkest night!_

**Vor**: _You're just a girl! This cannot be!_

**Ember**: _I'm more than that, but you can't see! I may be small and on my own, but I can feel how much I've grown. My will is strong, my heart is true, my love will be the end!!! Of!!!! You!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Vor soon faded completely, never to be seen or heard from ever again. Ember grinned in victory before the exhaustion and pain caught up to her, causing Ember to fall over and collapse. The last thing she remembered seeing was Crackle coming close to her, calling her name in concern, before passing out and losing consciousness.

Later on, Ember began to slowly wake up, her vision a little blurry at first before becoming clear again. She found herself in a bedroom, under the covers and her jacket hung up by the edge. Then, what she saw next surprised her a bit: by the end of the bed, on opposite sides and asleep were Elsa, on the left, and Sofia on the right. She thought to herself _They must've stayed with me as I rested. I'm surprised Elsa is here though, the water spirit must've told her where we were._ Ember slowly tried to sit up, her head throbbing in pain, but not as much as earlier.

She looked around, saying,"Where am I"? Her voice seemed to awaken Elsa first, looking up to see Ember awake. She smiled, small tears beginning to form around her eyes before saying,"Oh Ember...thank goodness," as she hugged Ember tightly, the firefox accepting the embrace. She then cupped her cheeks while saying,"I was so worried for you. When Sofia told me how you stood up to Vor and saved her, I didn't think you'd come out of this harmed or hurt very badly, but I'm glad you're safe." Ember smiled before saying,"I'll be ok mom, but what are you doing here anyways? Did the water spirit bring you here too"?

Elsa replied,"Actually, Sofia's amulet summoned me here, but the water spirit did tell me where you and Olaf were." Sofia then woke up, saying,"Is Ember awake yet? I hope she's ok," before becoming surprised, seeing Ember. Even though Sofia offered her room for Ember to rest when she and her father found Ember out cold, she wasn't allowed in, not even to see the doctors treat her.

Aside from having fresh gauze wrapped around her burn, she had a bandaged wrapped around her head, allowing her cut to heal, though it was oozed with blood. Her bangs were still caked with dry blood, but her face no longer had any blood marks on it. Sofia climbed onto her bed and sat next to her, asking,"How are you feeling Ember"? Ember smiled, saying,"A lot better though my head is throbbing a bit." Elsa stood up, saying,"I'm going to let King Roland and Queen Miranda know that you've awakened," as she left the room, leaving Ember with Sofia.

Sofia grabbed some gauze, saying,"You'll need a new bandage for that cut on your head. Do you mind if I do it"? Ember nodded as Sofia quickly got a bowl of water, a small sponge, and the gauze. She carefully pulled it off, Ember wincing slightly from the force of the bandage being pulled off. Once it was off, Sofia dipped the sponge into the bowl, allowing it to soak up the water.

She then carefully used the sponge to clean the blood off the wound, Ember hissing slightly upon impact. It broke Sofia's heart to see her like this, but then again, she's been in her position before, back after she first faced Vor. She felt the same stings and pain when Amber was treating her wounds. Sofia finished up, putting the sponge back into the bowl, her older sister Amber walked in, saying,"How's the patient doing"? Ember looked at her curiously, Sofia speaking for her, saying,"Doing well. Ember, this is my older sister Amber. Amber, this is Ember, the one who saved me."

Amber smiled, saying,"It's great to meet you. I'm eternally grateful for you protecting my sister from Vor. And I love the name. Sounds so similar to mine, guess great minds think alike. Oh, and Vivian wanted me to tell you before she left that she hopes you get well and thanks for the...adventure." Ember blushed a little bit as Sofia began wrapping the new bandage around the cut, lifting her bangs up every now and then so they wouldn't get caught in the bandage. Amber then said,"Sofia, we need to go downstairs for breakfast before James eats it all."

Sofia was just finishing up as Ember thanked Sofia for the new bandage. She then says,"I have to go eat, but I'll be right back afterwards. You rest up till then," as Sofia jumped from the bed and went to join Amber as they went downstairs. Ember decided to sleep a little more, closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

About an hour later, Ember woke up again as Sofia entered, asking,"Are you hungry at the moment"? Ember shook her head no as she sat up, saying,"I'm not hungry, but thank you Sofia." The little princess sat next to her again, saying,"Amber's already planning a spa day for this afternoon, just the three of us. She says that she knows that you'll feel a lot better once the blood is washed out of your hair." Ember couldn't help but laugh a little before touching her forehead in pain. Sofia asked in concern,"Is the cut bothering you"? The firefox shook her head, saying,"No, I just have a throbbing headache."

Sofia figured she'd say that as she reached for her nightstand, grabbing a glass of water and what looked like medicine. She offered it to Ember, saying,"Dad put it here, just in case when you woke up, developed a headache. It was created with the most effective healing herbs." Ember accepted the medicine, taking it before drinking the water to eliminate some of the bitter taste. After placing the empty glass down, she asked,"Sofia, I have to ask, why would you go through all this trouble just for me"?

Sofia smiled before saying,"Because you're my friend and my hero. You found my amulet and were determined to bring it back no matter what. You were brave enough to face Vor, even without magic of your own. That takes a lot of courage and it shows that you're a true friend." Without a sudden warning, Sofia hugged Ember tightly as the firefox couldn't help but smile a little, hugging her back while thinking _So, this is what it's like being a big sister._

Later on, while Elsa was discussing trade plans between Arendelle and Enchancia with King Roland **( I know she doesn't live there anymore and is not queen, but either way, she is still royalty )**, Amber and Sofia led Ember to the royal spa. Inside, the firefox was speechless, seeing all the rooms, workers, shelves with fragrances and oils, basically everything. Her reaction was noticed by Amber, who asked,"You've never been to a spa before"?

Ember recovered, saying,"Nope, it's my first time." Sofia held her by her bandaged paw, saying,"It's fine if you're a little nervous. Though Amber and I can both agree that it's fun. You'll enjoy it, trust us." Hearing "trust" made Ember remember what her therapist said before smiling with confidence, saying,"Ok, I'll take your word for it."

Later that evening, Elsa and Olaf were waiting for Ember so they could head back to the Enchanted Forest. Sofia and Amber soon joined up with their family and Elsa with Ember trailing behind them. When Elsa saw her, she couldn't help but smile. Aside from having her jacket press ironed and wrinkle free, along with having the bandages on her right wrist and paw, plus the cut on her forehead, Ember seemed really relaxed, refreshed even, and full of energy again, plus, her bangs no longer were caked in blood. As Ember walked and stood by Olaf and Elsa, King Roland said,"On behalf of the royal family, I want to thank you for not only finding Sofia's amulet, but protecting her from Vor. Our deepest gratitudes go towards you."

Elsa smiled, saying,"You should be thanking Ember. She's the one who did everything. She's the true hero here." Sofia came up to the firefox and said,"I don't think I can ever thank you ever enough. I'm glad to have met you Ember and I do hope we can be best friends." Ember put her bandaged paw over her chest, smiling while saying,"I'd like that very much Sofia." They both shared a tight hug with one another before separating. After one last goodbye, Elsa, Olaf, and Ember were all transported back home to the Enchanted Forest, while Olaf was sent back to Arendelle. Once at home, Elsa recommended to Ember that she'd rest just in case her head started hurting again. Ember nodded as she headed towards the tent, just stopping to look up and think _Thank you again Sofia...for so many things. I'm glad to have you as my friend_, before going inside to get some sleep.


	9. Singing Your Heart Out

Throwing in the disclaimer- I do not own the song and lyrics that I use today.

Ember was aiding Honeymaren in making sure the baby reindeer were not straying too far from their mothers, despite their curious nature. One was trying to run away, but Ember was quick to catch him, saying,"Where do you think you're going? Your friends are this way." She brought him back to the group, placing him with the others, as Honeymaren says,"Only you would volunteer to help with babysit these energetic reindeer while still in recovery." It was true that Ember was still in recovery after suffering a blow to the head, resulting in a nasty cut on her forehead. It was no longer bleeding, but she still wore a bandage to protect it in case it gets infected. Luckily, her burn recovered and her paw was all better once again.

She smiled while petting one of the baby reindeer, saying,"As long as I take it easy for another day or two, I can do just about anything around here to help." Honeymaren then changed the subject, saying,"So, I heard while you were visiting your friends from your world, there was a concert and you participated in it." Ember nodded, saying,"I sang a song in honor of Elsa and everyone else who's helped me adjust here." Honeymaren then said,"You really do have a stellar voice. You should sing more often."

The firefox blushed in embarrassment, saying,"That was only one time, and just because it was ancient tradition. Besides, my trainer's singing voice is a lot better than mine. She's a popstar icon; music is in her blood." Honeymaren mentioned,"She may be a music superstar, but you get your singing voice from your trainer since you two are close and have a lot of common interests." Ember smiled before saying,"Thanks, but I'm much more of a dancer than a singer."

Suddenly, Ember noticed something flying in the wind as she jumped and grabbed it, landing with ease. It looked like a note as she unfolded the paper and read its contents, finding them surprising. Honeymaren asked,"What does it say"? Ember responded with,"Apparently, there's some contest going on and Anna wants Elsa to judge it. I should go show this to her. See you later Honeymaren," as she ran to find Elsa.

Luckily, Elsa was aiding on of the villagers with bringing lumber when she saw Ember coming towards her. She put down the wood she was carrying before turning towards Ember, asking,"Is everything ok"? The firefox nodded before saying,"You got a letter from Anna. She wants you to judge a...kar-a-oke contest she's hosting tomorrow. What is kar-a-oke anyways"? Elsa smiled before saying,"It's a kind of singing competition where you sing something, but without the artist's lyrics playing for you." This seemed to intrigue Ember as she says,"It sounds like a lot of fun. Could we go tomorrow"? Elsa chuckled before saying,"I'll let Anna know we are available to attend, as long as you take it easy, ok," as she began to write a note in response to Anna's.

Ember grinned from ear to ear as she said with excitement,"Oh thanks Elsa! Woohoo," before running off with excitement. What she didn't know was that in the letter, Elsa wrote to Anna about having Ember compete as well, just for a little surprise. Meanwhile, Ember decided to take a walk through the forest, joy running through her veins.

She couldn't help but say to herself,"This is so exciting! It'll be a lot of fun seeing everyone sing, dance, and have fun. Though...I kind of wish I could join in as well...even sing something...if not to win..then for fun and my own enjoyment." Ember began tapping her foot to a catchy foot, letting her dancing abilities guide her into a dance. The beat reminded her of a catchy song she's loved as a Fennekin as she spun, twisted, slid, and danced, resembling a professional, while she began to sing, unaware that Bruni, the earth giants, Gale, and water spirit were watching her.

**Ember**: _Noddin' your head, don't hear a word I said. I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate. I tried to talk to you, but you never even knew. So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it! You're attention deficit! Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it! So, I'll throw another fit! Never listen, never listen. I scream your name, it always stays the same! I scream and shout, so, what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!_

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh.__ Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh._

She would've kept going if the cheers from the forest spirits didn't make her stop and turn around, blushing in embarrassment. She scratched the back of her head, saying,"You guys liked it," and got a lot of nods of approval and cheers as her answer. Her blush was almost as red as the fur in her ears were. Despite feeling a little embarrassed, she couldn't help but smile, feeling proud as well. She loved to sing as much as she loved to dance and perform.

Ember decided to pop the question, asking,"Do you guys think I should take part of the Arendelle karaoke contest"? Seeing the agreeing nods each spirit had, it made her a lot more confident, now wanting to do it. She turned and started to head back to the village to practice when she passed a stream, looking at her reflection. She saw the bandage on her forehead before deciding to slowly take it off. As she pulled off the bandage, she said to herself,"If I perform with this thing on, people are going to think I'm risking my health. Besides, it's no longer bleeding, all it needs is a little oxygen."

Once the bandage was completely off, Ember could take a closer look at the scar, almost feeling repulsive towards it. It wasn't as bad as when it first appeared, almost a faint black line, but still had a bit of red. A constant reminder of her heated battle with Vor. Ember sighed before getting an idea, rushing back to the village. In the tent, she found a long piece of red ribbon that would make a great headband. She quickly tied it on, making it resemble the rockstar look before gazing at it in a mirror. It was perfect as Ember put the old bandage in her pocket before using her fingers to make a rockstar sign, saying,"Let's rock baby."

Tomorrow came by really fast and before you could say,"Music to my ears," night fell in the kingdom of Arendelle as the karaoke contest started to get underway. A lot of people went, including Olaf, who sang "In Summer," and Kristoff with Sven, who together, did "Reindeer Are Better Than People." Many of the acts were good, some were...unique, but overall, the audience was enjoying themselves.

Ember was pacing backstage, awaiting her turn. She took a couple of deep breaths in and out to calm down as she muttered quietly,"Let's do this thing." Once her name was called, she walked onto the stage as the audience clapped and cheered. Ember took one final deep breath in as she adjusted her headphone mic that was given to her earlier and waited for the music to play. Once the music started, she started to tap her foot to get a feel of the beat before looking at the audience with a smile and beginning to dance and sing her heart out. She knew...she could do this! **( You know the so, you know the lyrics, so find the song, play it, and sing along!! )**

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Freak the Freak Out ( by Victoria Justice )~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**Ember**: _Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. Open up the door! Is it less, is it more? When you tell me to beware, are you here, are you there? Is there something I should know? Easy come, easy go._

_Noddin' your head, don't hear a word I said. I can't communicate when you wait, don't relate. I tried to talk to you, but you never even knew. So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it! You're attention deficit! Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it! So, I'll throw another fit! Never listen, never listen. I scream your name, it always stays the same! I scream and shout, so, what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!_

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh._

As Ember sang and danced, she was moving just like a professional, while at the same time, demonstrating her quirky, unique style. The audience and judges were really impressed as Ember decided to take her performance to the audience.

**Ember**: _Patience running thin, running thin. Come again? Tell me what I get! Opposite, opposite. Show me what is real. If it breaks, does it heal? Open up your ear, why you think that I'm here?_

_Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me? Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know. What am I gonna do? 'Cause I can't get through to you. So, what's it gonna be? Tell me, can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it! You're attention deficit! Never listen, never listen. I'm so sick of it! So, I'll throw another fit! Never listen, never listen. I scream your name, it always stays the same! I scream and shout, so, what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!_

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh. Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh._

Ember was dancing to the best of her abilities and even getting the crowd involved, which they really loved. Everyone was either clapping along with the beat, singing along, dancing with Ember, or all of the above.

**Ember**: _Easy come, easy go. Easy come, easy go._

_I scream your name, it always stays the same! I scream and shout, so, what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!_

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh. Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh._

_I scream your name, but you never listen! No, you never listen!__ But you never listen._

The audience went absolutely wild with their cheers and applause, the judges were on their feet, clapping as well. Even the other competitors were cheering, impressed by Ember's performance. The firefox had a huge smile on her face as she bowed before going backstage to await to results.

Once the judges finished voting and gave Anna the envelope containing the name of the winner, Anna walked onto the stage, mic and envelope in hand, and said,"Thank you everyone for attending our first karaoke contest and thank you to the lovely competitors who helped to make this evening special for us. However, there can only be one winner of tonight's prize: the golden microphone, which works like a regular microphone by the way." As she showed the prize, everyone oohed and aahed at how pretty it was.

Anna opened the envelope as a drum roll played in the background. She pulled the name out and looked at it before saying,"And the winner is...Ember"! The crowd went wild again as the firefox was speechless and stunned with the fact that she won. The other contestants were congratulating her as Ember walked back onto the stage and received the golden microphone. The crowd kept chanting,"Encore! Encore! Encore! Encore," as Ember decided to give her new mic a try, saying,"You guys want to sing it again"?

Everyone cheered in agreement as Ember smiled and shouted,"Hit it," as someone played the song again, starting with Ember's favorite part of the song.

**Ember**: _I scream your name, it always stays the same! I scream and shout, so, what I'm gonna do now is freak the freak out!_

_Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh. Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, woah oh oh oh._

She then says,"Come on everyone! Let's sing and dance together"! The other contestants joined her onstage as everyone was singing and dancing along with the fleet footed firefox, having the time of their lives tonight. Even Ember had to agree; this was one of the greatest evenings of her life. Along with the Enchanted Forest, this is also where she truly belonged: on stage, performing and singing, making people smile...just like Serena would.


	10. Undergoing A Special Change of Events

Ember was running through the forest, moving as fast as a speeding bullet. She kept looking behind her as she focused on looking for a place to hide. She noticed a huge boulder that looked perfect as she jumped and hid behind it. Ember looked behind her, smiling in relief that no one was in the area or coming near her hiding place. Why was she hiding in the first place? It all started this morning while she was out picking berries.

_Ember was coming back to the village after finding some really good blackberries by the stream. She picked a couple along with her usual berries and was ready to head back. As she stepped foot into the village, she overheard some voices, one of them belonging to Elsa. She put the berries in the tent before following the sound of the voices. It turned out to be Elsa talking to Honeymaren and Ryder as she quietly remained hidden and listened._

_It started out normal: Ryder and Honeymaren were talking about how the reindeer have been and Elsa was telling them about how the Earth spirits have been a little...reckless these days. Suddenly, what caught her attention was when Elsa mentioned,"I couldn't help but notice Ember's been having trouble seeing recently." This caught her attention because she hasn't had any trouble seeing. She had 20 / 20 vision, sharper than the tightest blade and clearer than the shiniest glass. Well...if she had to be honest...her bangs had been in her eyes more often, but other than that, she's been seeing pretty well._

_Ember continued to listen as she heard Ryder say,"I've seen her pushing her hair out of her eyes more often." Elsa then said,"When I see her again, I'll see if I can talk to her about this. If it's becoming this troubling, then maybe I should mention to her about getting a trim." Hearing that, Ember silently freaked out before quietly sneaking out, saying,"You wanna talk to me, you gotta find me first," before running off into the forest._

Ember's ears twitched at the sound of someone shouting,"Ember? Are you around here"? That made the firefox grew stiff and silent, not wanting to give her hiding place away. She quietly looked behind her, seeing that Elsa was a short distance away from her, looking around. She curled up into a ball and pulled her ears down so at least they wouldn't give her away. Luckily, Elsa turned away and went to a look in a different direction. The firefox couldn't help but snicker silently, saying quietly,"No one is going to find me here. I'll hang here all day if I have to."

Her luck was about to change though when she heard come back, this time, sounding closer. Ember knew it was only a matter of time before she was caught, so, she made a risky move and bolted up the nearest tree. Watching from the trees, she watched Elsa walk by the tree and held her breath, hoping her mother figure wouldn't look up. All seemed to be looking well until suddenly, the branch she was sitting made a _*SNAP*_ sound, making Ember turn frightened and Elsa look up, noticing the firefox up the tree. She smiled, saying,"There you are! I've been looking for you! What are you doing up there anyways? You're not hiding from me, are you"?

Ember sweat dropped and scratched the back of her head, saying,"What?! No! I would never hide from you Elsa! I climbed up this tree because...I felt like hanging out up here. It's so...high...and...breathtaking. Besides, the climb up here was a snap." At her own words, the branch she was sitting on snapped as she fell and collided with the ground. The firefox easily got up and brushed herself off, saying,"That's the last time I scale a tree with a branch that weak." Elsa petted the firefox on the head, but instead of getting laughter as a response like usual, Ember was just quiet, but smiled anyways.

Elsa then said,"Good thing I found you because I wanted to talk to you about something." As much as Ember wanted to run off and keep running, not only would it be rude, but she knew that it'd be a dead giveaway that she knew something. So, she decided to tough it out and listen, saying,"Sure, I got time. There's nothing on my schedule at the moment, so, I can sit and chat. So, what's up Elsa"? Elsa then said,"I've heard you've been having some issues seeing. Are you ok"?

Ember puffed her chest out, smiling and saying,"Well, I'm perfectly fine. My eyes and my vision are as sharp as ever." Ember brushed her bangs aside as Elsa noticed this, saying,"You sure because it looks to me like your hair keeps getting in your eyes." The firefox huffed and rolled her eyes, saying,"Though I will admit that my bangs have been a bit troubling recently, it's not that bad. Besides, if they get in my way, I can just clip them, problem solved." Elsa couldn't help but laugh while saying,"Maybe so, but what about when your hair gets longer"?

Ember sighed and despite having her own opinions, knew that Elsa was right. Upon arriving in the Enchanted Forest, her hair has gotten a lot longer, reaching past her shoulders, almost reaching her waist, and her bangs were now almost 4 inches long. In the eyes of a pokemon, she was long overdue for a haircut. It's been a while though...and the only person who's ever cut it for her was Serena. Elsa could see how tense the firefox look as she says,"Look, I'm not saying you have to have it done right away, I'm only suggesting it because I care about you."

Ember sighed, saying,"Mom, it's about more than just my vision. Growing my hair out, especially at the length that it's in, it's one of the ways I'm able to show that I've grown, not just physically. Since I came here, with you raising me, I've changed for the better. I'm happier, more at peace, and in a way, I've gained something I'd never thought I would want: a sense of independence. I've developed my own sense of style, I've learned to do things for myself, I've even got a better understanding of myself. For once in my life, I'm able to do things for either myself, my well-being, or both. In a good way, I've changed...and I like this change.

I used to be afraid of change, especially if it was towards me or my friends and family, especially if that kind of change was bad, but overtime, I've learned to not only accept change, but embrace it. On the plus side of the situation, I now look a little bit like you now." Elsa cupped her hand under Ember's chin and stroked the firefox's cheek with her thumb, saying,"I can see that and you're still as beautiful as ever, but I'm just a little concerned that your new style may become a little troubling. Tell you what. Why don't you and I head back to the village and if it's ok with you, I'll talk to Honeymaren about having her trim your hair just a little bit."

Ember shook her head vigorously, saying,"What? No way! Mom, do I have to? I like it this way and this long. It's not even bothering me that much." Elsa could see that this was going to become difficult and the last thing she wanted was to get upset with Ember and say the wrong thing or make a mistake. Suddenly, she got an idea as she says,"Alright then. You don't have to get it cut if you can prove to me that it's no affecting or bothering you in any way or form. However, if you do seem to struggle with the length of your hair, then, you'll have to cut it. Deal"?

Ember thought about it for a minute before saying with determination,"You got a deal." Elsa smiled, seeing how determined Ember looked to prove her right as she led the firefox deeper into the forest, having a few "tests" in mind for this little "experiment". They first arrived to the rushing rapids where the Earth giants were asleep, snoring quite loudly. Seeing them asleep, Ember was quite confused as to what to do exactly. Elsa slowly told her,"The first task is simple, rock climb your way up on top of one of the giants. Simple enough for you"? Ember puffed her chest out and smiled, saying,"I could do this with my eyes closed." Ember began to scale on of the bigger earth giants and was looking great. As the firefox got higher up, her bangs got into her eyes and was having trouble seeing properly. She just huffed at them before scaling to the top with ease.

She looked down at Elsa and said,"See that? No troubles at all! I'm queen of the world up here"!! Elsa smiled confidently, saying,"Nice job, but the next task will be a little more difficult." She led Ember to their next destination: a complex bush bramble. Elsa said,"Hidden in the bramble is a shiny stone. Your task is to try and find it. Though I must warn you: there are some thorns and branches that are pointy and sticking from these branches." Ember gave Elsa her jacket as she walked towards the bramble and said,"No problem. I can handle a couple of branches and thorns."

Ember went into the bramble, but was immediately regretting that decision. The thorns and branches were not only constantly poking and scratching her, but her hair kept getting stuck and tangled as well. Luckily, she found the stone and pulled her way out. While her fur was only slightly tousled, her hair was another story: not only resembling a male Pyroar's mane, but had many twigs and leaves stuck in it. Seeing the state she was in, Elsa was doing her best to hold her laughter in as Ember smoothed her fur out before picking off every twig and leaf stuck in her hair.

Soon, Elsa recovered from the laughter, saying,"Had a little trouble Ember"? The firefox shook her head, saying,"Just a few pokey thorns, but other than that, I was just fine," obviously in denial. Elsa seemed to be closing in on getting Ember to admit it, but decided to give her one last task as Ember slipped her jacket back on.

Elsa guided Ember towards the cliffs where the ocean met with the shoreline of the Enchanted Forest. Elsa then faced the firefox, saying,"I'm going to get something real quick, but for now, why don't you gaze upon this mirror for a few minutes," as she used her ice magic and conjured up a clear mirror. Elsa then disappeared, actually hiding behind a tall rock pillar and watched quietly as Ember looked at her reflection.

The firefox stared at herself for a couple of minutes, saying,"Woah, is this...me? I don't recognize myself...but why"? Suddenly, it seemed as if her reflection was glowing as it responded with **_It's because you're actually noticing yourself for once._** Ember screamed and jumped back a bit as the reflection reassured her by saying **_At ease. After all, you are only talking to me, well technically yourself since I am your reflection._** Ember turned curious as she asked,"If you're really my reflection, then you must know what I'm thinking now." The reflection Ember then seemed to step out of the mirror, saying **_I know that you are acting in denial for a reason. You no longer fear change, but you are still hesitant about making this kind of change. I understand why. You wish to still to remain close to your natural roots, not become fully someone else._**

Ember gasped in shock as she nodded, saying,"I do. I don't want to change myself too much and become a totally different person erm...pokemon. Comparing to how I...uh...we were before, we've physically become someone new, but mentally, remained the same person. However, somehow, I've been feeling different...like...in a way...I evolved...and I fear that if these changes keep happening, I'll lose who I really am completely. What's going on"? Reflection Ember pondered before saying **_I believe what we are going through is something the humans call...growing up. As we get older, we begin experiencing mental changes, but we don't lose who we are. We just adapt and evolve with these changes, having them see fit until these changes become a natural instinct, physically or mentally. You're in denial because you're not fearing the change itself, but rather, the feelings and emotions causing you to debate on whether to express them or not. You won't lose who you are Ember, no matter how many physical or mental changes you go through...you're...well...we're still the same pokemon. Once you can understand and embrace it, you go through another special change...maturing...which will occur often later on. Just take what I consider to heart and you'll be just fine._**

Reflection Ember reentered the mirror as the mirror itself glowed before becoming a silvery dust that traveled in the wind, courtesy of Gale. Ember was stunned as she says,"I'm...growing up"? She then noticed two things by her feet: a small hand mirror and a pair of sterling silver scissors fit just for her paws. She picked up both of these items and looked at them carefully, becoming dazed with a past memory.

Something like this occurred before...but that time...Ember wasn't the one with scissors in her hands and a decision in her mind. Serena...in a way...was just like her during that moment. Ember said to herself,"Even after our loss during our debut, Serena didn't let that hold her back. She grew from her experience and became stronger...and did what she did to show us and her friends that she was ready to change for the better. She grew up that day...and now...I'm in the same position she was in."

Ember didn't hear Elsa coming up to her until the firefox heard her say,"So, you're standing at a crossroad, trying to decide which way to go. Which path do you want to take"? Ember looked up at Elsa before back at the scissors still currently in her paws, developing a smile of affirmation while doing so. She looked back at Elsa, saying,"I want to follow the path that I know feels right. The path towards a new change...a change I'm looking forward to. One that will mark my new journey, my goals, and most importantly, my destiny! I want...no...need to do this."

She turned and faced the cliffs before looking back at Elsa, saying,"I'll meet you back at the village in a couple of minutes, promise." Elsa seemed to catch what Ember wanted to do as she replied with,"Alright, but be careful," before turning and starting to walk back to the village. Meanwhile, Ember walked towards the cliff and carefully scaled them down, reaching the shore. She ran towards the ocean, stopping at the shoreline where the water met with the sand. The cold water covered her feet as Ember looked down, seeing her reflection on the water.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and out before adjusting her grip on the scissors, bringing them close to the back of her head, around the shoulders. Memories from when she first Serena, her journey with her friends, meeting Elsa, Anna, and their friends, moving into the Enchanted Forest, watching the Kalos League, stopping the Kalos Crisis, and everything else that happened up to this moment played in her mind, reaching to now as Ember opened her eyes and a faint _*SNIP*_ was heard. Locks of honey blonde hair fell as she kept the cutting motion up for a few more minutes. Gone was who Ember used to be...as now who Ember was going to and will be stood in her place. As luck would have it, somewhere in the pokemon world, Serena was feeling a sense of de ja vú as she placed a hand over her heart, getting an understanding of this feeling, before smiling, saying,"I'm proud of you Ember."

Ember placed the scissors in her pocket as she quickly shook her head, letting any loose hairs fall quickly. She then looked down at the water once more, stunned momentarily before smiling, liking how it turned out. Her hair was now drastically shortened, the tips now just touching her shoulders, and her bangs were now shorter as well, no longer blocking her eyes, and were now styled in a sideswept manner. The firefox grinned, saying,"Not bad...not bad at all. Like trainer like pokemon." She turned and picked up the loose strands of hair that were now chopped off, holding them momentarily before a rush of wind blew by her, courtesy of Gale.

Embed looked up, saying,"Gale? Do you mind disposing something for me real quick," as the wind spirit was happy to help, picking up the loose hairs and taking them far, far away. Ember then climbed back up the top of the cliffs and started to head back to the village, excited to surprise Elsa. Once she made it, she looked around and spotted her with Honeymaren and Ryder as she quietly tried sneaking up behind them the best she could. As she crept closer, she listened to them talk as Honeymaren asked Elsa,"So, were you able to talk to Ember"? Elsa nodded, saying,"I was and she said she wanted some time to think about it."

Suddenly, Ryder felt a tap on his shoulders, but when he turned to look, he saw no one behind him. He said confusingly,"Strange. I could've sworn I felt someone tap me." Then, Honeymaren felt a tap too, but when she turned to look, found no one behind her as well. She commented,"Strange. I just felt it too, but I didn't see anyone. Is one of the spirits playing a trick on us"? Then, Elsa heard a giggle behind her as she smiled, saying,"I think I have a good idea on who's doing this." Elsa fired a stream of ice behind her, earning a _*YIP*_ as a response, along with a rustle in the bushes. Ember came out, saying,"Man, you finally gain a little success and you narrowly get struck with flying ice magic." When they got a look of Ember, while Elsa was momentarily stunned, Ryder and Honeymaren were surprised, but happy nonetheless.

The firefox shuffled her feet and blushed, saying,"Well, what do you guys think"? Ryder and Honeymaren both easily snapped out of it, piling in their positive compliments. When Ember looked at Elsa, she became a little nervous since the ice spirit has yet to say anything. Slowly, Elsa got up and walked towards Ember, bringing her into a warm hug as the firefox, surprised as she was, smiled and accepted the embrace. She looked as Elsa looked down at her, smiling and saying,"You look beautiful Ember. I'm so happy for you and I'm very proud of all you've done. It makes me very happy to call you my daughter." Hearing that, Ember felt her heart and herself warm up with joy as she hugged her mother figure tightly, Elsa wrapping her arms around Ember as well.

Later on, as Ember and Elsa sat around the campfire indulging the berries that the firefox picked earlier. Ember then turned to Elsa and asked,"Elsa...is growing up... a good thing"? The ice spirit looked at Ember and responded with,"Well, there will be some days where you wish to be young again, but growing up is more than just growing taller or older. It's something that provides you guidance, helps you view the world from a different perspective. In a way, you're evolving into a new person, one that is able to see the world and have the desire to do something with the opportunities granted, and there'll be a lot of those coming, especially for you since you're still young." Ember then asked,"Will I be able to find something to do with my life here? Before, I was destined to be with someone, but now, since I'm a free, independent spirit, what can I do with my life"?

Elsa just patted the firefox's head, saying,"I'm sure we'll be able to find something that you can do to help around here. Maybe you can train with the elder for a bit, learn how to be a ruler." Suddenly, someone seemed to be coming towards them from the sky **( Disclaimer- the character who is about to meet Elsa and Ember, I do not own him or the show that he's from in any way or form )**. He was a full grown man, brown skin, bald, but handsome, seemed to be wearing warrior gear and was coming from the sky thanks to his white feathered wings.

As he landed in front of them, both Ember and Elsa were shocked. Luckily, the man spoke, saying,"At ease ladies, I come as a friend. The Enchanted Forest elder and I are close acquaintances with one another. I am Orion, one of the protectors of the Mystic Isles." Elsa got up and shook hands with Orion, saying,"A pleasure to meet you. I am Elsa, the ice spirit of the Enchanted Forest. This is Ember, my adopted daughter." Ember got up and shook hands with Orion as well, saying,"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

Orion smiled before saying,"The honor is mine to be meeting you two. I've come to ask a favor of Ember. We've heard of recent events involving the defeat of Vor and saving one of our fellow protectors, Princess Sofia of the EverRealm." Ember nodded, saying,"That's true. I returned her amulet safe and sound and fended myself against Vor, but what does that have to do with this now"? Orion then says,"We've decided that you seem capable enough to undergo a special kind of training and become something special. We'd like you to become a Protector and help to protect not only our world, but protect the Enchanted Forest, as well as any other worlds you are aware of from countless foes and dangers. We'd like to train you and help you become our very first Protector of The Enchanted Forest and of the Connected Realms."


	11. Day Of The Protectors 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Frozen, the special characters I use today or the show they are from in any way or form.

"Protector of the Enchanted Forest? Connected Realms"? Ember asked this question in confusion prior to Orion's proposal. The leader of the Mystic Isles Protector Team responded with,"The Connected Realms are basically the worlds that come together, connected in a special way that allows entry into each one. For example, you traveling to Enchancia by sea or visiting your home world through the portals. Together, along with other locations, create a special kind of EverRealm that we've decided to name the Connected Realms. To make sure the harmony and balance between our worlds remain intact, we act as Protectors and protect everyone who lives in our worlds.

We are made up of many different magical beings and act upon the laws of the land to make sure everyone remains safe. Ember, from what Sofia has told me, you're more than ready to undergo this kind of training, which is why first off, I would like to give you this," before offering the firefox a red, weirdly shaped bracelet. Ember nervously looked at Elsa, who motioned her to accept it as the firefox accepted the gift, placing it on her right wrist. With it safely secured, Orion continued with,"What you are wearing is called an Enchantlet, a handy tool and a Protector's greatest weapon. With it, you can summon a special lasso that will require training to master, you can call fellow protectors, and summon something called a "Which Way" arrow that'll help you find directions for wherever you're going."

Ember wanted to try it out as she flicked her wrist and a sparkling rope appeared. However, it ended up tying her feet and making Ember fall back. Elsa and Orion both tried to stifle their laughter as Ember returned her rope into the Enchantlet and said while getting up,"I feel as if that rope has a mind of its own." Orion cleared his throat before saying,"Once you start learning how to properly use it, it'll become much easier. Now Ember, your training will not be easy since becoming a Protector requires many difficult tasks. It will be vigorous, but from what I can see and from what I've heard, you seem more than capable enough to do it. So, Ember, will you join us and begin your journey into becoming a Protector"?

Ember thought silently for a minute before smiling and saying,"Yes Orion. I accept." He smiled before saying,"Excellent. I must be off now. I will send one of my protectors in the morning to pick you up and help you begin your training. That person is going to be your trainer for the time being. Good luck Ember and I hope to hear back from you soon," as he took to the skies and flew away. Ember was left stunned as she looked down at her Enchantlet. Elsa got up and walked to her, saying,"Isn't this amazing? You're to be a Protector of the Enchanted Forest and the Connected Realms. You'll be able to help out everyone." Ember just looked up at Elsa and asked,"Am I ready for it though? This is such a big job, I don't know if I really am capable enough to do it."

Elsa placed her hand on Ember's face, stroking the firefox's cheek with her thumb, while saying,"You're more than ready for this. I know it may seem like a lot at first, but once you start it, it'll seem like second nature. I felt the same uncertainty you're feeling when I became the ice spirit and started to live here in the forest. Overtime, I got used to it and now, it's second nature to me as well. You can do it Ember. I believe in you, your friends and family do, everyone does." Ember smiled, saying,"I'll give it everything I got. I'll do my best to become a great Protector." Elsa smiled, saying,"That's my big girl. Now, let's some sleep because you have an early start tomorrow for your training." So, both females headed towards their tent and turned in for the evening, letting sweet dreams fill their minds.

Early next morning, a figure was walking into the village, trying to find her new trainee. Meanwhile, Bruni snuck into the tent and saw Ember asleep. It grinned and climbed up onto her, sitting on her chest and watching Ember sleep. It jumped up and down until Ember finally woke up, saying groggily,"Who's here at this hour"? When Ember saw the happy, and very cute, Bruni smiling and staring at her, the firefox smiled back, saying,"I didn't order a wake up call, but thank you Bruni." She quietly got up, slipped on her jacket, and quietly got out of the tent with Bruni on her head without waking up Elsa.

Ember stretched and inhaled the morning air before getting greeted by a "So, you're my new recruit." Ember looked around before noticing someone on her left. She looked like a fairy and seemed to be around Elsa's age. Ember walked up to her, saying,"And I'll bet you're my Protector trainer that Orion told me about. I'm Ember, pleased to meet you." They both shook hands as the fairy said,"Pleasure to meet you too. I'm Chrysta, leader of the Fairy Isle and the toughest Protector. I gotta say, from what Orion told me about you, the description fits to a T. So, you ready to head out? Today, I'm training you to master your roping with your new Enchantlet."

Ember nodded before saying,"Let's go," as the firefox was ready to walk when Chrysta stopped her, saying,"Hold up! Where do you think you're going"? Ember tilted her head, saying,"Aren't we walking to the Mystic Isles through the rock portals because I can't fly, I don't have any form of transportation, and the water spirit is asleep at the moment." Chrysta responded to her statement by saying,"True that, but there is another way. Watch this," as Chrysta summoned her Enchantlet rope and spun it in a big circle multiple times before creating an open portal. Ember gasped while saying,"That's amazing"!! Chrysta smiled, saying,"Trick number 1, especially since you'll be the first Protector of the Connected Realms, portal summoning with your Enchantlet. Come on," as they both entered the Mystic Isles via Enchantlet portal, all while Bruni secretly stashed away in Ember's jacket pocket.

The Mystic Isles were amazing!! There were so many different islands such as the Isle of Forever Frost, the Isle of Fairies, the Isle of the Unicorns, etc. There were so many different creatures that lived in harmony. Chrysta could tell that Ember was the curious / determined type as she says,"Never seen a unicorn or a fairy before because on my side, I've never seen a pokemon before, so, we'll get to know each other through the training." Ember nodded, saying,"Same thing on my end with you." Suddenly, a unicorn came, landing in front of them, saying,"Chrysta! Is everything ok"?

Chrysta responded with,"Everything's fine. Ember, this is Skylar, Sofia's friend/Mystic Isle steed. Skylar, this is my newest trainee, Ember." Ember walked up to Skylar, saying,"Nice to meet you Skylar. You seem to be very strong." Skylar held his head and horn high as he says,"I must or else I would never be able to protect my princess in dire situations"! Ember smiled and softly giggled as Chrysta says,"Ok, we're getting off track. Skylar, we need to begin our training, so, you think you can swing by later on once we're finished"? Skylar nodded, saying,"Of course I shall Chrysta. It was great meeting you Ember. Good luck," as he took to the skies and flew away.

Chrysta then flew in front of Ember and said,"Ok, for your first Enchantlet trick, try to first just summon your rope. The key is to flick your wrist quick and hard. Give it a shot." Ember flicked her wrist as so as her rope appeared again, this time, staying in the air. Chrysta then said,"Now, trick number 2, if you launch it over a chasm or huge gap, you can turn it into a bridge and cross it. Try it by those rocks over there." Ember walked towards some huge rocks and stood on one of them. She flicked her wrist as the rope went across and tied up on the other rock, becoming a bridge. The firefox easily crossed the bridge, smiling confidently. Chrysta was impressed, saying,"Not bad, but now, here's a harder trick to learn, a wind tornado." Chrysta demonstrated while saying,"You start out slow and gain speed as you move it up. You don't want to go too fast or else it'll cut loose and wreak havoc."

Ember understood as Chrysta soon stopped, allowing her to give it a try. Ember made a lasso and slowly began to spin it, creating a base of the tornado before slowly pulling up to make it a little bigger. Suddenly, the tornado seemed to break apart and disappear. Ember frowned slightly, saying,"What happened? It was looking good, so, why did it break"? Chrysta flew to her, saying,"Your form was good, but as you go higher, you need to move the lasso faster so it doesn't fall out like that. You understand," as Ember nodded and gave it another go. This time, it got bigger and was looking good before it fell out and broke again. Chrysta, seeing this, says,"Don't worry, the wind tornado trick is very hard to master the first time you practice it, but in your case, you're doing pretty well for a newbie."

Hearing that made Ember more confident as she says,"Thanks Chrysta." Suddenly, Ember felt her pocket move around as Bruni appeared and climbed up onto her shoulder. Chrysta looked at him, saying,"Who's that little one," as Ember looked at Bruni, saying,"He's the fire spirit back home in the Enchanted Forest, I call him Bruni. He must've snuck into my pocket when we left. Didn't you you cute but mischievous rascal," as she did a mini glare at Bruni, who could only tilt his head and lick his eye. Chrysta smiled before saying,"Well, as long as he doesn't cause a lot of trouble, he's welcomed to stay and watch you train." Bruni smiled as Ember held Bruni in her paws, saying,"You stay out of danger and be careful, got it," as she placed him on a flat stone near them as it laid down to watch them.

Over the next two hours, Ember learned a lot of neat tricks with her Enchantlet, including how to turn it into a net, how to catch enemies, even how to haul things towards her from a long distance. Soon, day 1 of training was almost over as Chrysta says,"I'm impressed. You picked up and learned just about every single Enchantlet trick I taught you. Now, there's just one more trick I need to show you. Create a lasso and just hold it in front of you for a minute. Then, say "Come in Orion." Ok"? Ember did as so as in the circle, Orion appeared, saying,"Ember? Chrysta? Is everything ok"? Ember nodded, saying,"Everything's good. Chrysta just taught me how to keep in touch with you guys with my Enchantlet." Orion smiled, saying,"Excellent work. Keep up with the great work." Soon, Orion signed off as Chrysta says,"Great work today rookie, or should I say, fast-learner rookie. You got some serious potential on you."

Ember smiled, saying,"Thanks Chrysta and I'm more than grateful to have you as my trainer. I can't wait to learn more from you." Hearing that, Chrysta smiled, saying,"Just like how I can't wait to learn more from you as well. You and your little friend can return home now. I'll let you know when to come back for your next training lesson." Ember picked up Bruni while saying,"You got it Chrysta," before using her Enchantlet to make a portal home as she crossed through, back in the Enchanted Forest. Bruni jumped onto a tree branch as Elsa greeted Ember, saying,"How did your first day of training go"? The firefox replied with,"It was great! I got to learn how to use my Enchantlet and now have a better control of the rope. There are still many things I need to learn and master, but for now, taking it a step at a time is good for me."

Elsa petted the firefox's head while saying,"Glad to hear. I know you'll do great with each passing day." Ember then remembered something as she says,"Oh Elsa, can I ask you something? There's a question I've been meaning to ask you for a while." Elsa was surprised as she says,"Sure thing. You can ask me anything you want." Ember took a deep breath as she says,"When you and Anna found out that my egg was from here, did you also find out who my parents were? I've always wanted to know about my parents were and when I remembered that you guys found old samples of my DNA, I thought maybe somewhere, there might be a hint towards my biological family." Elsa was stunned by the question and remained silent before saying,"I remember doing the research for you, but I don't think we found anything related to your biological family." Ember sighed before developing a frown while saying,"Oh...ok. Just wanted to know." Elsa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, saying,"Hold on, just because we didn't find it before, doesn't mean we still can't find it now. We can look around and maybe find clues that could help you solve this personal mystery. Sound good," as hearing that made Ember smile, saying,"Yeah! That does sound good! Thanks Elsa," as they both hugged each other tightly. Who knows? Maybe someday, Ember will be able to find the answer towards the mystery of her biological parents. Who knows? Only time will tell.


	12. Drowned Secrets and Common Similarities

"So, tell me Ember. How have you been doing since last time," asked Dr. Monica as she awaited the firefox's answer. Ember smiled, saying,"To be honest, I've been doing very well. I've been keeping busy, training to become a Protector and everything. Mentally, I'm actually at peace right now. I've been learning a lot about myself in recent weeks, I'm happier, more confident, and if I'm being honest, I think for once in my life, I can truly be myself, the real me." Dr. Monica smiled, saying,"I'm very glad to hear that. I can easily see that you've been feeling a lot better since we've done these visits. Now, tell me, how are you with opening up towards your friends and family? Have you become able to trust them more when it comes to talking to them"?

Ember nodded, saying,"I've been able to open up to Elsa and Anna a lot more about how I feel and whenever I have a question or something on my mind. Olaf was pretty easy, though sometimes, I feel like he doesn't really comprehend some of the things I say. Kristoff and Sven...I'm still a bit iffy on them. Nothing against them or anything, but I find it harder to really talk to them than when we have just a regular conversation. Plus, the "acting as the reindeer's voice thing" that Kristoff does with him is something I'm still not entirely comfortable about."

Dr. Monica wrote this down as she says,"Well, I can definitely see a change in you since we first started. How are you with handling your grief over the loss of your friend a while back"? Ember responded with,"I've been handling it a lot better. I sometimes talk about it with Elsa, the spirits, or one of the villagers while other times, I either go on quiet walks and fill my head with good memories of him or I try to do something else so I don't think about it as much." Dr. Monica jotted this down as she says,"Very good. Finding small functional ways to handle with grief is a good thing that can help you take your mind off of being too sad. So, Elsa has told me you two have started looking for clues referring towards finding your biological family"?

Ember nodded while saying,"We've looked around the area where my egg used to be so far, but haven't really found anything yet. However, we won't give up. I'm heading by the castle afterwards and seeing if there's a book on the history of creatures in the Enchanted Forest that I can borrow. Maybe I'll find a clue there." Dr. Monica then asked,"Why is your interest about your family peaking now if I may ask"? The firefox thought for a minute as she responded with,"I guess it kind of started when I was training in the Mystic Isles. Seeing all the different creatures grouped together, looking like a real family, it made me remember back to when Anna and Elsa told me about the discovery of my egg originally being in the forest. After that, it got me thinking if maybe my parents were born there too and if so, who or what were they. That's what really made me interested in finding them."

Dr. Monica wrote this down as she says,"Well, I think this is something perfectly normal, especially for you. Genealogy is a study that can interest even the tiniest of creatures. I hope you find something that will help you on your mission Ember." Ember stood up, saying,"Thank you Doc," before saying her thanks and leaving the room. After scheduling her next appointment, Ember walked out of the building and headed towards the castle. Entering as quiet as a mouse, she went straight for the library and began looking for the book she needed. She muttered with each step,"Ok. Enchanted creatures...where would that be"?

When she found the book she was looking for, Ember jumped and grabbed it straight off the shelf. It was pretty old and worn out, but still in good working condition. Ember smiled before sitting on a window side bench and began to read it. Suddenly, she came across a page that was smeared in dust, but had a particular figure she could barely recognize. Ember blew the dust off before coughing as the dust cloud formed. Ember shook her head, saying,"That was not smart. Mental note for next time." When she turned her attention to the page, what she read and saw stunned her. It was an image of Bruni, or what looked like Bruni, in the middle of a circle, lifted up by some fiery magic the surrounded it. In a circle, sitting and watching this happened were some fox like creatures that kind of looked similar to her. Except they looked to have walked on four feet, have a thinner tail that was engulfed in flames, and be a lot smaller. However, they had her same color scheme, eye shape and color, even had tufts of red orange fur sticking out of their ears, just like her.

Ember looked at the writing below the picture, reading,"A long time ago, the fire spirit of the Enchanted Forest was made up by multiple creatures known as Fire Vixens. They were quick, agile, very smart, and were always quick to defend their territory. However, during the Magic Plague, the Fire Vixens were losing their magic and growing very sick. So, in order to keep their species alive, they did two important things. They transferred their magic to a young salamander and it became the new fire spirit. During the transfer of their magic, each Fire Vixen glowed before mysteriously disappearing. However, they did not grow extinct, since few of the original ones are still around today. However, most of them have transformed into new, entirely different kinds of creatures. Image on next page shows what they may have turned into. New names unknown"?

This made Ember curious as she turned the page to see the image. However, what she saw made her jaw drop. She closed the book and carried it with her as she ran out of the library and out of the castle. She was headed towards the dock when a rope made her trip and drop the book. It slid and almost fell into the ocean but luckily, it stopped under the foot of a 10 year old boy. He picked it up while saying menacingly,"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in and offered me." Ember got up, facing the boy and his group of friends while saying,"Very funny prank (sarcasm). Now, can I please have my book back"? She reached out for it, but the boy pulled it back, saying,"Ah ah ah. You can have your book back when you pay us." Ember shifted through her pockets, saying,"I don't have any money on me."

The group of boys laughed as their leader chuckled before saying,"Not with money. See? We're the Thrift Group and what we want is simple, thrift clothes. I see you're wearing that jacket, which looks pretty expensive. So, pay us with your jacket and we're good to go." Ember held the end of it defensively as she says,"No way! This jacket is special to me! It was given to me by a close friend"! Their leader walked to the edge and looked down, saying,"Ok then, I'll strike you a deal. Either pay with your jacket or your book goes for a swim," before holding the book out threateningly. Ember gasped before saying,"Please don't! That book's important"!! The leader smirked before asking,"Why do you even need this old thing? You live in the Enchanted Forest, so, you should know every creature there already."

Ember sighed before saying,"I'll have you know that I'm still learning about the Enchanted Forest and all the creatures who live in harmony with it. That book is important because I'm currently reading up about the Fire Vixens and it's really important at the moment. So please, can I have my book back"? The group of boys looked at each other before the leader sighed, saying,"Ok. You can have your dumb book back," before giving it to her. Ember held the book tight before saying,"Thank you very much." She was about to head towards the dock when the boy said,"You know...I happen to know a lot about Fire Vixens. If you want, I could tell you one important thing about them." Ember looked at him suspiciously, saying,"You do"? What she did not know was that the members of the Thrift Gang were quietly sneaking up behind her.

The boy continued with,"Oh yeah! I'm studying them at school. I could tell you everything about them, but my mom wants me home in a few, so, I could tell at least one thing about them." Ember raised an eyebrow, but decided to see what he had to say as she responded with,"Ok. So, tell me. What's the one important thing I need to know about the Fire Vixens"? Then, the boy grinned evily, saying in a menacing tone,"They hated getting wet." Before Ember could ask about the tone of voice, the group shoved her as she fell into the ocean with a huge splash. As she swam back up to the surface, the group was laughing at her. Ember couldn't even listen to them because when she looked around, the book was ruined, all the pages smeared, soaked, and ripped out. The boy shouted out,"Good luck doing your dumb research now Fox," as the group walked away, laughing their heads off.

Ember climbed back onto the surface and gathered all the pages and cover before throwing them out in a nearby trash can. She sadly walked towards the dock and awaited the water spirit to appear. As it did, it saw how soaked and how upset Ember was as it asked how she was. Ember just sighed, saying,"Just take me home please." She hopped on as the water spirit galloped as quick as it could back to the Enchanted Forest. Once there, she hopped off and didn't even bother shaking off the water. She just glumly replied,"If anyone needs me, I'll be with the Earth Giants," before walking away slowly. The water spirit watched in concern as it disappeared into the water, looking for Elsa.

Meanwhile, Elsa was talking to the village elder when the water spirit appeared in front of them from the nearby stream. Elsa asked it,"Is everything ok? Where's Ember? Wasn't she with you"? It tried to tell Elsa about what happened as the village elder translated for her, saying,"It seems as if Ember has returned, but something is bugging her." Elsa quickly encased the water spirit in a coat of ice as she hopped onto it, saying,"I'm going to look for her, see if I can find out what's wrong." The frozen water spirit galloped at lightning speed, leading Elsa to where Ember would be. Meanwhile, the firefox was sitting on a rock by the flowing river and watching the Earth Giants sleep, snoring louder than a lawn mower. While luckily, the water dried out of her fur and jacket, she was still quite upset about what happened. She looked down at the water, sighing in sadness.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her and turned to see Elsa and the frozen water spirit looking at her in concern. Elsa jumped off and walked towards her,saying,"Is everything ok? I heard something was bugging you." Ember nodded as small tears formed around her sapphire eyes. The firefox shakily took a deep breath before saying,"I'm not ok," before hugging Elsa tightly while sobbing into her chest. Elsa soothingly rubbed her back while saying,"It's ok. I'm here if you want to talk." Surprisingly, the firefox calmed down after a couple of minutes before ridding her eyes of any remaining tears and saying,"I'm sorry, but...something happened while I was in Arendelle today." Elsa sat down in front of her, saying,"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen." The frozen water spirit laid down next to Elsa, wanting to hear about what happened as well.

Ember took another deep breath before saying,"After my therapy session, I decided to go into the castle library. When I went into the library, I found a book about enchanted creatures and I found a page about creatures called Fire Vixens and they looked a bit like me. I found out that a while back, they all changed and transformed into different creatures. When I looked at the images on the next page, one of them were just like me, without the hair, the ribbons, the extra toes and fingers, the Enchantlet, had my original red eyes and no music note on my left paw. I knew it right there that I found a major clue for finding my biological family and I wanted to show it to you.

However, before I could get to the docks, some mean kid and his friends stole my book and at first, I was able to get it back. But then, they shoved me into the ocean and not only did I got soaked, but the book got ruined and fell apart. It was no use and I had to throw it out. The one clue that I had...now gone." Ember looked down forlornly as Elsa slowly cupped the firefox's chin and lifted her head up, saying,"I'm so sorry that happened to you. It must've been really disappointing to have had that happen to you. Those kids had no right to bully you that way." Ember sighed, saying,"This isn't my first time dealing with bullies, but each time, it still hurts me pretty bad. Sometimes, I wish I was normal like everyone else, so that way, I wouldn't have to worry about being subjected to torture or being bullies." Elsa placed a comforting hand on Ember's shoulder and said,"You are normal Ember. You're perfect just the way you are. You shouldn't have to wish about fitting in because you already do in your own, unique way. No one should tell you any different."

Ember gasped when she heard those words. A while back when she still lived with Serena in Kalos, when she was bullied by a bunch of wild pokemon, Serena comforted her and said those exact same words. She couldn't help but feel a bit better and smile, saying,"I needed that. Thanks mom," before hugging Elsa. Elsa embraced the little firefox while saying,"You're welcome Ember. Just looking out for you like a mother would." Ember then separated from the hug and went up to the frozen water spirit, saying,"Thank you for making sure I was ok. I appreciate that you were concerned for me and wanted to help, so, thank you." The water spirit neighed before jumping into the river, becoming water again.

Elsa then looked at Ember and asked,"Do you want to head back now that you're feeling better"? Ember thought for a minute before moving over to sit next to Elsa, saying,"Actually, do you mind if we stay out here a little longer? I like the peace and quiet around here, even though the giants' snoring can get pretty loud. It allows me to think about certain things and ask myself questions that before would never come to me." This intrigued Elsa as she responded with,"Oh? What kind of questions"?

Ember looked at her before saying,"Like how is the river is always moving, even if something gets in its way? Or why do the leaves fall off the trees every autumn? Or how even though you and I are completely different, we somehow find things that are the same with each other"? Elsa smiled as she says,"Well, the river is always moving because it's moving towards a flat area of land that it can settle in due to the ever changing ocean tides. The leaves always fall off because once the weather grows colder, it doesn't need as much nutrients as before when it was growing its leaves. So, it loses its leaves so new ones can grow when the weather gets warm again. As for you and me, we have more similarities than you think." Ember tilted her head curiously as Elsa continued with,"To begin, we both wear some form of clothing between my dress and your jacket. We are both able to conjure up a specific element of nature."

Ember laughed before saying,"The difference there is that you can freeze things and make it cold and I can melt or heat things up and make it hot, like Bruni." Elsa giggled before saying,"You're right about that. Another similarity between us is that we both live together in the Enchanted Forest." Ember nodded before saying,"That's true too, though physically, we look nothing alike. For one thing, I'm a pokemon and you're a human. I'm mostly covered with fur and you're covered with that pinkish white stuff." Elsa smiled before saying,"You're talking about my skin. It's a natural covering that a lot of living creatures have on their bodies. It helps protect us from small things that can make our insides sick and it allows to be able to touch and feel things. I have it, Sven has it, even you do." Ember looked at her arms and legs while asking,"I do"? Elsa nodded before grabbing a hold of one of Ember's paws while saying,"You're able to pick up objects and tell how hot or cold an environment is because your skin allows you to be able to feel it, like how you and I are holding hands right now.

Plus, if you couldn't feel anything, would you be able to feel this"? She then let go of Ember's paw and began petting her on the head as the firefox broke into laughter from the ticklish feeling. Ember spoke in mid-laughter, saying,"Ok! Hahaha! I got it! I got it! Hahaha"! Once Elsa stopped and lowered her hand down, Ember smiled before saying,"True, you're right about that, though most of my skin is covered by my fur." Elsa placed her hand on Ember's shoulder while saying,"For you, it's a good thing. Your fur acts like a coat and helps you keep warm in cold environments, like in the Ice Realm where we live. It also helps protects your skin from dust, bugs, and other things that can make you sick. Plus, the colors are unique and allow you to stand out as something special. Besides, I like it because every time you and I hug, it's like receiving a hug from a cute, fluffy pillow." Ember blushed in embarrassment and tried to stifle her laughter, saying,"I guess my fur is good in its own way, thought it's quite different from the hair on my head.

While mine is honey blonde and now short since I recently cut it, yours is a lot longer and almost a complete shade of white. I always wondered if the color has anything to do with your ice magic." Elsa smiled as she playfully tousled the firefox's hair while saying,"Well, first off, actually, you are right. Along with the ice magic, I was also given this rare hair color. Second, just like with your fur, our hair has about the same purpose: helps keep our heads warm in cold environments. It comes in many different colors, which allows people to show off their unique personalities. Many have their hair up in different styles and lengths because they like to try something different or because it suits them." This made Ember curious as she asked,"Like how Anna has hers in those double braids or you leave yours down like that"?

Elsa nodded before saying,"However, I didn't always have my hair down like this. Before when I first became queen of Arendelle and when I first came into the forest, I had it in a braid that went over my shoulder. At formal events, I wore it up in a tight bun, as well as Anna." Ember was surprised as she says,"Really? Wow mom, I never would've expected it. I could see you with the braid. Can our hair have different textures? Like trees or rocks do"? Elsa nodded before saying,"Sometimes, it can, though it depends on the style, how well it's taken care of or how thick or thin the hair is. Yours, for instant, it's straight and really soft, just like your fur. It shows that you've been taking good care of it." Ember blushed a bit before saying,"Well, I've picked up a couple of tips from Serena back when I was only a Fennekin. She always liked to say "Good grooming is always a must" and then some." Elsa chuckled before saying,"She does make a good point though."

Ember then nervously asked,"Would it be ok if I felt yours Elsa"? Elsa smiled before saying,"Of course Ember," as she brought her hair over her shoulder so Ember could feel it. The firefox reached her paw out and slowly it through the bunch of snow white hair. To Ember, the feeling was quite surreal and she slowly grew intrigued and impressed. She looked up at her mother figure and smiled, saying,"I like it. It's as soft and smooth as silk. I can feel a few of the curls, they look so bouncy." As Elsa brought her hair back, she says,"I guess it kind of does bounce around a little." Ember then smoothed out her fur skirt while saying,"Mines sort of bounces like yours, but since it's shorter than before, it's now more of a sway than a bounce." Elsa responded with,"That's ok. It's just one of those things that makes you different from anyone else. Besides, it'll grow back as time goes on, just like your fur would if it ever got cut." Ember giggled before saying,"Guess so, but why exactly is it possible for those things, despite their differences, still be able to somehow correlate and work together"?

Elsa responded with,"Well, that's only because skin, hair, and fur are different, but unique in their own way because they all have a specific or similar purpose. Like how we have different or similar jobs that we do to help out around the forest." Ember was impressed as she says,"I can think of another similarity we have," before holding out her paws, which Elsa met with her own hands as their fingers intertwined and locked as both females smiled in enjoyment. The firefox happily said,"We both have five fingers on each hand, or in my case, paws, and five toes on each foot. Though mines are a little shorter than yours." Elsa smiled before saying,"No matter the size, they still help us do the same jobs, allowing us to pick up and hold things in our hands and keep a grip on the ground when we walk long distances." Elsa then got up while saying,"How about we continue this while we walk back to the village"? Ember nodded as she got and the pair started heading back along the path.

Along the way, they talked about other physical similarities and differences between them, such as their similar sapphire blue eye color. Ember then mentioned,"How about my muzzle? My nose and mouth sort of stick out more while yours seems squished in. Plus, your teeth are more square like while my canines are sharp and pointy." Elsa chuckled before saying,"Well, humans don't really have muzzles, not like a lot of other creatures, but we can still use our sense of smell and taste, as well as being able to communicate just like them and just like you." The firefox smiled while saying,"I guess so, otherwise, we wouldn't be able to know if a skunk or something like that was nearby, smile properly, enjoy sweet treats, or be able to sing out loud while conjuring ice palaces on top of mountain peaks." Elsa blushed and face palmed, saying,"Anna's never going to have me live this down huh"? Ember shrugged, saying while mischievously grinning,"Ask her, I'm just an innocent bystander in all this."

Elsa then added,"I can think of one more similarity between you and me." Ember was curious, asking,"What is it, unless you reveal that you've had a tail all this time so I wouldn't be the only one in the village with a tail." Elsa then faced her, pointing towards her chest, saying,"We both have a big heart and love to help our friends and family." Ember smiled, putting her paws on her chest, saying,"You're right. I love to help others. It's why I'm living here, it's why I'm training to be a Protector, it's why I'm learning so much from you." They both hugged one another once more as Elsa says,"No matter what anyone says, you and I are family and family helps one another when they need it. I'm sure we'll be able to find a clue relating towards your biological family or the Fire Vixens and help you solve this mystery. I promise." Hearing Elsa, her mother figure, saying this, Ember smiled and said,"I'm so glad to have you as my mother Elsa." They continued walking back towards the village as Ember looked back, hoping one day, her promise would end up being completed.


End file.
